TLC Tender Love and Care
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella has a haunting past and no doctor has been able to help her. So when Troy Bolton come along and finds a way to help her will the doctors let him help or banish him from ever seeing her again? Is all Gabriella really needs just some TLC?
1. Troy Bolton

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the first chapter to my new story TLC let me know what you think.**

Juliet: O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Romeo: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Juliet: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, thou art thyself though not a Montague. What is Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection to which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name! And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.

Gabriella Montez sat on her bed reading her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. She read this book over a dozen times. You see Gabriella loved to read because it took out of her real horrible life into the land of make believe where everything was always perfect. Ok so Romeo and Juliet isn't the perfect fairy tale but she loved the romance that came before the end. No one knew what happen to Gabriella to make her life horrible because she refused to speak. She had been to doctor after doctor, psychiatrist after psychiatrist no one had been able to help her. She was eighteen, too old for a foster home so that's why she was here "Sunshine Hospital." **(made up name) **It was a cross between a hospital for the physically sick and a hospital for the mentally sick. The doctor said this was her last change of getting help. If she didn't get better here she'd never get well. Gabriella didn't think she'd ever heal. There was no one out there who could help her. If only she knew how wrong she really was. A knock on the door threw her from her thoughts. She lifted her head just in time to see a teen boy around her age walk in.

Outside Gabriella's room a few minutes before, her doctor "John Anderson" stood with a teen boy around Gabriella's age. Dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. His name was Troy Bolton. He was a frequent visitor at the hospital. He was one of those people who just to spend time with people and visit them to make their stay more enjoyable. His visit's actually helped so people's health improve. So Dr. Anderson thought he might be able to help Gabriella.

"You need to be careful with her Troy. She is scared of almost everything living so just be gentle and don't feel bad if she doesn't speak to you. She doesn't speak at all."

"I'll do my best."

Troy gently knocked on the door and went inside. "Hello Gabriella. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm Troy Bolton I'm a visitor here at Sunshine Hospital and thought I would drop in and say hello."

Gabriella looked down at her book then back up at the man standing in her door way. He looked harmless. She gave a shy wave.

"If you aren't comfortable with me being here I'll leave. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I just thought I'd come you introduce myself."

Gabriella looked shocked. No one had ever said that before. The doctors had always pushed her into doing things that made her uncomfortable. Now here this boy was giving her a choice. If he was willing to do that maybe she could trust him. She laid her book down on her lap and lifted her hands starting to sign.

"_It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton um…you can stay if you want. I was just reading a book."_

To Gabriella's surprise Troy signed back.

"_Please call me Troy. I will only stay if you feel comfortable with me. What book are you reading?"_

"_Romeo and Juliet. It's my favorite." _

"_Have you read any other Shakespeare plays?" _

"_Lots. This is my all time favorite." _

"_I've tried reading Shakespeare but I just couldn't understand what they were saying." _

Gabriella gave a small tiny giggle. Troy smiled. He was already helping Gabriella feel better. She lifted her book back up and showed him the cover "No Fear Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet." Troy laughed.

"So it is real. I thought it was a joke. Can I…can I touch it?"

Gabriella giggled a little louder this time. She nodded. Troy came a little closer and poked the book then jumped back as if it would explode. Gabriella exploded into giggles. No one had ever made her smile this much before. She was really starting to like Troy. Troy smiled as she giggled.

"_You can buy it at almost any bookstore." _

"_I think I'll do that when I leave here. What's your second favorite Shakespeare play?"_

"_Um…I don't know. I love all his plays. You can sit down if you want. At the foot of my bed." _

Troy sat down and they continued to talk…well sign to each other and Troy continued to make Gabriella giggle. Outside the door the doctor was listening to but he couldn't hear anything accept laughter. He didn't understand what Troy was doing but he was glad Gabriella was smiling again. Hours passed and soon it was lunch time. A nurse came into the room. Troy noticed Gabriella go quiet as the nurse entered.

"It's lunch time Gabriella. You need to come to the lunch room."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Troy don't you have other people to see?"

Troy heard Gabriella give a small whimper.

"Actually I'd like to go to lunch with Gabriella if that's ok?"

"Sure."

Gabriella smiled as they both got off the bed and headed to the lunch room. After getting lunch they sat down at a table by themselves and continued to talk.

"So what food do you just hate?"

"_Anything spicy. I don't like spicy foods. What about you?" _

"I hate veggies."

Gabriella giggled.

"Other than reading what do you like to do?"

"_Nothing. I spend most of my time reading. What about you?_

"_I read sometimes but I really love to play basketball." _

"_My dad and I used to play basketball together every Sunday…" _

"_It's ok you don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable." _

"_It's sentences like that, that make me feel comfortable enough to tell you. All the doctors ever says is 'tell me this' or' tell about the time you' it's never 'if your comfortable can you tell me about'. My father died in a house fire when I was 11." _

"_Wow I'm sorry Gabriella." _

"_It's ok. Till this day fires scare me." _

"_I'm scared of spiders." _

Gabriella liked how Troy worked. It was never just all about her. If she told him a secret he'd tell her one. If she talked about her fears he told her his. It wasn't all about her and she liked that.

"_I hate spiders too." _

"_What's your favorite color?" _

"_Blue what's yours?" _

"_Blue too. Hey that rhymed." _

Gabriella giggled softly.

From far away the doctors were watching Gabriella and Troy.

"Maybe that's the reason Gabriela never communicated with us. We never used sign language. Maybe that's the key."

"We can try that out tonight."

Gabriella and Troy continued to talk and laugh the rest of the day. Once it got late Troy said his goodbyes and left. Once he was gone Gabriella went right back to her book ignoring the doctors.

**A/N Ok this is only the first chapter. Tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Too Attached

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry for updating so late. My finals were this week and I couldn't find time to write. Anyway this story had a great turn out so thanks to everyone to reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter. **

The next morning Gabriella was forced into a meeting with her shrink and a physical to make her she was still healthy. Gabriella hated both but no matter what she did she was always forced to go. When it was over she was given lunch and left alone. After she ate she returned to her book. A knock at the door startled her. Troy peeked his head in. 

"Hey feel like a visitor?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled at him. He came in and sat on the bed.

"The doctors told me you had a rough morning you ok?"

"_They keep forcing me talk about my past and what happen and they're always touching me and poking me. I don't like talking about my past or being touched." _

"_I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" _

"_Do you think you can take me out of here. I just feel so suffocated." _

"_I can talk to your doctors but I'm not making any promises." _

"_I understand Troy thanks." _

Troy left the room and met up with Gabriella's doctor.

"She really just needs to get out for a while. Please let me take her?"

"Troy, you can't just take her out into the world before she is ready."

"She is asking for it so maybe she is ready."

"She has been saying she is ready for years but she hasn't showed any signs of improving."

"Maybe you haven't tried hard enough." Troy said to himself so the doctor didn't hear. "Just for an hour please I think it will really help."

"Ok look I will make you a deal. I will allow you to take her out just for an hour and if you come back on time I'll think about letting you do it again for a longer time if not, not only will you be ban from seeing Gabriella you will be ban from this hospital."

"Deal thank you."

Troy went back into Gabriella's room.

"He agreed but only for an hour." Gabriella got off her bed and followed Troy outside. They went to the park that was a cross the street and just walked around there for a while. Until stopping to sit the bench.

"_Too bad we didn't bring our swim suits we could have gone for a dip in the lake." _

"_I don't like to swim. My mom drowned when I was 8." _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know." _

"_It's ok. It's so easy to talk to you Troy and I don't know what it is about you but I just feel so safe and comfortable with you." _

"_I'm glad I make you feel like that. I'm always here if you want to talk." _

"_Thanks Troy." _

"_No problem. So swimming is out of the question maybe next time we can just go for a drive around town." _

"_No I'm scared of being in cars. The only nice foster parents I had died in a car crash."_

"_Gabriella I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say." _

No wonder Gabriella was so closed off to everyone. She had witnessed so many people die. She was scared of almost everything. This girl doesn't need doctors she need love and for someone to be there for her. That's was Troy was going to do. He would be Gabriella's friend and try the best he could to help her.

"Don't worry Gabriella I'm going to help you. I'll do whatever I can to help you that is a promise."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. _"I don't want us to get in trouble, so what time do we have to go back?" _

Troy looked at his cell phone. "Now come on."

Together they walked back to the hospital. The doctors watched as Gabriella giggled with Troy on their way back. They knew Gabriella had been opening up to Troy and telling him what they wanted to know. They arrived back right on time.

"Impressive. Gabriella go back to your room I want to talk to Troy alone." Dr. Anderson said.

Gabriella whimpered at his strict voice.

"It's ok Gabriella I'll be right there." Troy said gently. Gabriella went back to her room.

"What are you doing to her?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Excuse me?"

"She is obviously telling you more than she is telling us so spill what has she said?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Anderson but what people tell me is private."

"At least tell us how you got her to communicate."

"She likes it better if you talk to her in sign language."

"Got it. Next time you come if you want you can stay out longer."

"Thank you."

Troy headed back to Gabriella's room. She was sitting on her bed reading again.

"Do you ever stop?" he teased.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Hey there are some more people here I want to say hi to would you like to come?"

Gabriella nodded. Anything to get her out of that room. She put her book down and followed Troy through the hospital. She enjoyed meeting other people. It reminded her that she wasn't alone. Finally they came to the last stop.

"Her name is Shelly she is the cutest little girl you will ever meet. She's five years old."

"_What is she in here for?"_

"Well one day she stopped breathing so her parents brought her in here turns out she has asthma. They've kept her here just to be on the safe side until she got used to her inhaler."

Gabriella nodded and went inside. Gabriella smiled as the little's girls eyes went wide at the sight of Troy.

"TWOY!"

"Hey Shelly. How you feeling?"

"Great! Mommy and Daddy say I can go home today."

"That's great Shelly."

"Yeah they went home to get everything ready I think they are planning a surprise part for me."

"Well it sounds like fun. You still have to act surprised."

"I will."

"Good. Shelly I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Gabriella."

"Hi Gabriella."

"_Hello Shelly. It's wonderful to meet you." _

"_I know sign language too. Mommy and daddy taught me. Are you staying in the hospital to?"_

"_Yep." _

"_Why?" _

"_Well…You see Shelly I…" _

"Shelly, Gabriella has been through a lot and so they doctors have her here to make sure she doesn't have to go through anymore bad stuff." Troy said.

"Oh. I sorry you had bad stuff happen to you. This place will take care of you they were really nice to me."

"_Thanks Shelly. I'm glad the doctors were nice to you." _

"Troy when I go can I still see you?"

"Of course. What kind of silly question is that. UH-oh I don't think you can leave just yet." Troy smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because you have the case of the sillies."

"How do I get of them/"

"Well…" Troy started walking over to the bed. "It a very simple treatment it's called the tickle treatment."

Troy started to tickle the little girl who broke out into giggles Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy interact with Shelly. Troy and Gabriella spent a few more minutes with Shelly before saying their goodbyes and going back to Gabriella's room. They spent the rest of the day hanging out again. Troy had to leave early though so he could get home on time. Since he had school he had to go to bed early.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to a poke in her arm. She saw a nurse drawing her blood. She whimpered and tried to pull her arm away but the nurse had a strong grip.

"Gabriella we need to make sure you are still healthy after being around all those sick people yesterday. We want to make sure you didn't catch anything. Now hold still."

Gabriella whimpered and still tried to pull her arm free. When the nurse was finished Gabriella signed _"What time is Troy coming?" _

"_When he gets out of school. Now get dressed you have your meeting with Dr. Robin in an hour." _

Dr. Robin was Gabriella's psychiatrist. Gabriella hated her because she always pushed Gabriella to speak about thing that made her uncomfortable. Sighing Gabriella got up and showered. When she got out she got dressed and followed the nurse into Dr. Robin's office. She walked inside and took a seat in the chair.

"Welcome back Gabriella. Are you ready to talk today?" Dr. Robin asked.

"_I told you I don't speak anymore." _

"Gabriella you will have to speak sometime."

"_I won't." _

"Ok let's move on. I want to try some physical work ok…well kind of physical." Robin walked over to the window and pulled the shade down and then went over to the lights. "Now here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to turn off the light it will be dark in here and when I turn them on I want you to still be in that seat."

Sounds easy enough right? Well for most people. Gabriella was terrified of the dark. Gabriella had been so badly hurt in the past that she now fears everyone and everything. So sitting in a dark room for even a few moments was torture for Gabriella. Gabriella whimpered.

"Ready 1…2…3…"

Robin flicked the lights off and the room became dark. Gabriella whimpered again. After only a couple seconds Gabriella started cry. She was too scared to do anything else. When a few more minutes passed Robin turned the light on and looked to the chair. Gabriella wasn't in it. She sighed and walked over to her desk and looked down. Gabriella was curled into a ball shaking and hiding under the desk. She was crying hysterically.

"Gabriella I told you to stay in the chair."

Gabriella continued to cry.

"Ok get up come on back in the chair. Let's work on something else."

Gabriella didn't move.

"Gabriella Montez you get back in that chair right now!"

Scared out of her mind Gabriella rushed over to the chair.

"Good now I'm going to hold up some pictures and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

Robin held up a picture of a house only it was on fire. Gabriella whimpered and cried harder.

"Why does this picture upset you so much Gabriella?"

Gabriella again didn't answer.

"Gabriella we are getting no where. You need to answer my question."

"_Stop it! Stop it please! I'm scared just stop it!" _

"Why? What are you so scared of. Is this picture scaring you?"

"_Everything you're doing is scaring me. Stop it please." _

"That is why you're here Gabriella. Even a simple picture like this brings you to tears."

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _

Robin sighed. "Ok let's try something else." Robin walked over until she was right in front of Gabriella.

"Ok I'm going to touch you and I don't want you to flinch."

Gabriella whimpered she hated being touched. Robin reached her hand out but Gabriella tried to pull away. She pulled back so much that the amount of pressure applied to the back of the chair caused it to fall back. Gabriella scrambled away. Her breathing had become irregular and her cries were getting harder. Robin sighed. They were making no progress and Gabriella was a mess.

"All right Gabriella since you are being bad I guess you can go."

Gabriella got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore she had to go somewhere anywhere. She had to leave the hospital. Just as she reached the door the doctor grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gabriella screamed and tried to pull away.

"Hey I need a sedative!"

A nurse came over and stuck Gabriella with the needle. Gabriella fell asleep in the doctor's arms. Dr. Anderson brought Gabriella back to her room and laid her down on the bed. At this rate Gabriella was never going to heal.

A few hours later Troy arrived. He went to see his other friends before he stopped at Gabriella's room. To his surprise he could hear Gabriella crying. He opened the door and gasped. Gabriella had been restrained to the bed. Gabriella was crying shaking and struggling to get free.

"Gabriella what happen?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. She gave him such a helpless look it made Troy sick.

"Hang on Gabriella I'll go talk to the doctors and see about getting you out."

Troy rushed out of the room. Gabriella relaxed knowing Troy would help her. Dr. Anderson came back in with Troy behind him.

"Gabriella if I let you go I want you to promise me you will not try to run away again."

Gabriella nodded. The doctor let her go and left the room. Troy sat on the foot of her bed.

"Why did you try and run away?"

"_Because Dr. Robin was really mean to me. She made me sit in a dark room even though she knows I'm scared of the dark, she made me look at pictures of houses on fire, and she tried to touch me. I don't like any of those things." _

"_Why does it all scare you?" _

"_You already know why the picture scared me but I'm scared of the dark because my foster father's used to lock me in a dark room then come and rape me. That also why I don't like to be touched." _

"_So you when she tried to touch you, you got scared and tried to run away?" _

"_I know it was wrong. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me." _

"_Gabriella I will not punish you. How about you and I go out for dinner. Just the two of us?"_

"_I'd love that. I hate being in the hospital. I feel so suffocated in here." _

"_Let me go ask your doctor." _

Troy got up and went outside again. The more time Gabriella spent with Troy the more she grew to love him. He was always so gentle with her and never pushed her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. Troy came back into the room.

"They said it was ok. We have two hours so let's get going."

Gabriella smiled and got off the bed. She followed Troy outside and into the parking lot. They stopped at Troy's car.

"I know you aren't comfortable in cars but it is the fastest way go. Walking would take up too much time. But it is a convertible so we can put the top down if you want?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy got in first and turned the car on. He put the top down then reached across and opened Gabriella's door. She slowly got in and put her seatbelt on. Troy put his on and slowly started backing out. Gabriella was nervous at first but as they got on the road Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as her hair flew all over the place. Troy smiled at her giggle glad she was enjoying herself again. They made it to the restaurant and went inside. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"What are you going to get?" Troy asked?

Gabriella pointing to what she was getting. "Chicken parmesan good choice. I am going to get the same thing."

"What do you want to drink?"

"_Just water is fine for me. I don't drink a lot of soda's or anything." _

"_Water it is then." _

The waitress came and took their order and left.

"I'm sorry you had a hard day today."

"_It's not your fault. You made it better." _

"_Well I'm glad I could help. Would you like to do anything after we eat?" _

"_No, that's all right. I just really needed to get out of there." _

"_Ok." _

They continued to talk and laugh throughout lunch. Finally it was time to head back. The second they got back Gabriella was grabbed by the arm. She whimpered and tried to pull back.

"Come on Gabriella time for another physical." Dr. Anderson said.

"Another one? Didn't she just have one yesterday?" Troy asked.

"Yes but she needs one every day to make sure she is healthy."

"What are the odds of her health changing with in 24 hours?"

"Well we need to make sure Gabriella is eating enough and gaining enough weight but not too much weight. We just need to be sure."

"Can I come? Maybe Gabriella will be more comfortable."

"Fine."

Everyone went into the exam room. They weighed Gabriella and then took some more blood. Troy noticed two other male doctors come in.

"Lay down Gabriella." Dr. Anderson ordered.

Gabriella laid down on her back. Dr. Anderson looked at the other doctors. "You guys ready?"

They nodded. Troy watched as one doctor went and held her feet down and the other went and held her arms down. Gabriella whimpered and squirmed.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"What has to be done." Dr. Anderson answered. He started to press on Gabriella's stomach. She whimpered more and squirmed more. Tears appeared in her eyes. Troy noticed the doctor was holding her down b the arms so Gabriella could still more her wrist. She was signing _"Stop it that hurts. Please stop it." _

"Stop it let her go." Troy said He went over pushed Dr. Anderson away. "Don't you see her signing? She is telling you you're hurting her."

"Then that means we need to see what's going on." Dr. Anderson said.

He lifted Gabriella's shirt all the way up. Gabriella screamed and rolled over onto her stomach not caring that her arms and legs were now twisted.

"Will you guys just let her go? Let me try something ok?" Troy asked.

The doctors let go and stepped back. Troy went over to her.

"It's ok Gabriella. You're safe. Can you roll back over?"

Gabriella rolled back over and pulled her shirt down.

"That's a good girl. Listen Gabriella in order to find out why your tummy hurt we need to look at it under your shirt. Can I lift your shirt up. I won't lift it very high I promise."

Gabriella nodded. She trusted Troy enough to know he was serious.

"You do it. You lift your shirt as high as you are comfortable with."

Gabriella lifted her shirt just to her ribs. Everyone gasped. There was a huge bruise on her stomach.

"Gabriella how did that happen?" Dr. Anderson asked.

Gabriella didn't answer. She was uncomfortable enough with having her shirt up in front of everyone.

"Is there more?"

Again Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella you need to answer us."

Gabriella whimpered and pulled her shirt back down.

"It's ok Gabriella you did good." Troy soothed.

"Troy stop treating her like a baby. She didn't answer any of our questions she didn't do good."

"She lifted her shirt so you can see her stomach even through she was uncomfortable is that not good?"

"It is but it isn't enough."

"You can't force her to do everything all at once."

"I'm her doctor I will treat her as I see fit."

"Let me take her back to her room. She had been through more than enough today."

"Fine."

Gabriella climbed off the table and followed Troy back to her room.

"Troy is getting a little too attached to her Dr. Anderson." The other doctor said.

"Yes but it won't last. Troy will get tired of her not changing and give up so just give it time."

Dr. Anderson was wrong. Two months went by and Troy and Gabriella were as close as ever. Gabriella still fought them during physicals and refused to speak during her meetings with Dr. Robin. When she was with Troy through it was different. She wasn't afraid to joke around or laugh or have fun. She opened up and told Troy everything about her past and all her different fears. Dr. Anderson didn't like that so one day he decided to end it.

**A/N next chapter Troy is banned from ever seeing Gabriella and she gets worse. **


	3. Getting Worse

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Dr. Anderson didn't like that so one day he decided to end it. He stood outside Gabriella's room waiting for Troy to show up. At the same time a nurse was inside telling Gabriella that Troy would no longer be coming by. Troy arrived right on time.

"Hello Dr. Anderson. How is Gabriella today?"

"Fine. You need to leave."

"Why I haven't even seen Gabriella yet."

"You are banned from seeing Gabriella."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"She is becoming too attached to you and it isn't good for her healing process."

"She was healing just fine. She trusts me, why is that so wrong?"

"I'm sorry Troy but you need to leave now."

"Let me go in a say goodbye so she doesn't think I just left her."

"No, we will take care of that just go."

Then Troy heard Gabriella scream and start crying.

"What are you doing to her?" Troy growled.

"She's fine."

"Her screaming on top of her lungs does not mean she is fine. It means something is wrong."

"She was just told what I told you now leave before I have you thrown out."

"Fine I'll leave but when Gabriella gets worse and you no longer are able to help her; you better call me right away."

With that Troy left. With Gabriella a few minutes before, she was sitting in her room waiting for Troy to show up. A nurse walked in with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Gabriella."

"_Hi." _

"I just spoke to Troy and I'm sorry sweetie but he doesn't want to see you anymore. You see he met this girl at school and she is way better than you so he isn't coming by anymore. He doesn't like you anymore."

Gabriella screamed and burst into tears. She had to see Troy. When the nurse tried to hold her down she started lashing out and hit the nurse.

"I need help in here."

Doctor rushed in and pinned Gabriella down making her scream louder and cry harder. They restrained her to the bed and then injected her with a sedative. She fell into a deep sleep.

"How'd it go with Troy?"

"He was mad but he left."

"So now that we have Troy out of the picture what do we do?"

"We do what we always do; we fix all the damage Troy caused."

The nurse nodded and everyone left leaving Gabriella sleeping. From there Gabriella only got worse. She never ate; she ignored the doctors at all costs. She barely slept. The doctors knew as soon as Troy came back she would change but they would not let Troy come near her. For Troy he stopped showing up to the hospital all together. Not only was Gabriella getting worse but a lot of other people at the hospital got worse because Troy stopped coming. Gabriella continued to fight them during physicals, and ended up trying to run away after meetings with Dr. Robin and soon the doctors couldn't take anymore. They decided it was time to get tough.

"I think from now on whenever Gabriella misbehaves she gets punished for it." Dr. Anderson suggested."

"What kind of punishment?" a nurse asked.

"Well not physical. Something simple like taking away her books. We only let her read when she does something good."

"If that doesn't work?"

"We put her in time out."

"What?"

"We lock her in a dark room."

"She hates the dark."

"Right, so she will never want to go in there causing her to behave."

"How do we get her to eat? She is losing more weight every day. She is really pale and already starting to shows bones."

"We have to feed her through an IV it's our only option."

Everyone agreed they only hoped this would work. No matter what the doctors did Gabriella fought them off. She didn't see any reason to fight to get better anymore. Before it was because of Troy but now she had no reason so she stopped fighting. Even getting the IV in was a nightmare. Two doctors had to hold one arm down and restrain her while two others had to hold her other arm and as Dr. Anderson put the iv in then to keep her from pulling it out they restrained her other arm. She screamed and cried the whole way through but the doctor ignored it. While she was being "fed" Dr. Robin came in and decided to have their meetings while she couldn't run away.

"So Gabriella are you going to speak, since you don't have the use of your hands?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Well we are going to do like we do every week. All right only this time you can't run away."

Dr. Robin went and turned off the lights. Gabriella started to cry. The lights remained off for a good few minutes and then Robin turned them back on. Robin went back over to her chair and sat down. She held up a picture of a house on fire. Gabriella cried harder.

"Tell me Gabriella tell me why this pictures upsets you."

Gabriella cried not answering. "Ok fine. I'm going to touch you and this time you can't run."

Gabriella really wished she'd stop saying that. It made her feel even more trapped. Robin moved her hand and touched Gabriella on the arm. Her body flinched but she couldn't pull away because of the restraints.

"No flinching Gabriella. Flinching is bad."

Robin moved her hand up. Gabriella flinched and whimpered. Why couldn't all this just end? Why did Troy have to leave her? Robin sighed again they had gotten nowhere.

"Fine Gabriella until you make some progress you aren't allowed to read anymore."

She took all of Gabriella's books and left the room. Gabriella screamed and broke out into more tears. She hated this why couldn't they just leave her alone.

Troy wasn't doing well either. He never hung out with his friends, he never played basketball. All he did do was go to school, come home from school, do homework, and then lock himself in his room until he fell asleep. Troy's father Jack was worried. He hadn't seen him like this since his mom left them when he was thirteen. Troy would never admit to this but he had fallen deeply in love with Gabriella and now he was never allowed to see her again.

**A/N I know it's short but you will thank you me tomorrow when you read the next chapter. In the next chapter Troy's father comes up with an idea that makes Troy smile. **


	4. New Home

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Troy would never admit to this but he had fallen deeply in love with Gabriella and now he was never allowed to see her again. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Jack walked in.

"Hey Bud, you all right?"

"I loved her dad. I really loved her."

Ok he'd never admit it to anyone other than his father. He and his dad were very close and he told his father everything.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't understand why they banned you from seeing her. If you were helping her why would they stop it?"

"Because of their huge ego. They want to be the ones to help Gabriella they don't want me to do it." Troy said.

Jack heard his son's voice break and felt his heart do the same.

"Listen Buddy if you feel this strongly about it maybe you should go back and talk to the doctors about getting her out."

Troy sat up in bed. "What do you mean? Are you saying we'd take her in?"

"Yes. If you care this much about someone I am willing to let her stay here as long as she wants. Plus we can have my mom and dad come over and make sure she is really healthy and help us with her."

For the first time in weeks Troy smiled. He hugged his dad. For the first time in weeks he had hope.

"Thank you dad thank you."

"Now let's go get your girl."

"Wait your coming?"

"Of course. They are going to ask my permission first."

"Ok."

Just then Troy's cell phone rang. He looked at the number it was the hospital. He was filled with worry.

"Hello?"

He heard screaming in the background. Not just any screaming Gabriella's screaming.

"Hello?"

"Troy it's Dr. Anderson we need you to come back."

"I'm on my way."

Troy hung up and looked at his dad. "We need to go now."

They both raced to the hospital. They got there and ran right into Gabriella's room. They could hear Gabriella screaming on top of her lungs and crying hysterically.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

Dr. Anderson pointed to the bed. Troy looked and saw a small shaking body under the bed. He sighed.

"Let me be alone with her."

Everyone left the room. Troy closed the door. He got down on the floor and looked at Gabriella. He spoke in a soft gentle voice.

"Brie it's ok baby it's ok. You're safe I'm here. Everything is ok."

Gabriella seemed to recognize the voice and looked at him. Troy saw fear written all over her face.

"_Troy?"_

"It's me baby I'm here. It's ok. It's just you and me. Can you come out?"

"_They'll get me Troy. They will get me." _

"Nobody's going to get you sweetie I promise. I'll protect you. Please come out."

"_You'll leave again."_

Troy's heart broke. He hated leaving her and now because of it she didn't trust him anymore.

"I'm not going to leave baby. I promise. I'm not going to let Dr. Anderson stop me from seeing you."

"_The nurse told me you didn't like me anymore and found someone else." _

"That isn't true at all. Dr. Anderson told me I wasn't allowed to see you. You have to believe me sweetie please."

"_I do believe you. What if they make you leave again?" _

"_They won't. I promise no matter what happens I won't leave you." _

Troy figured signing would give the more privacy and that would help Gabriella feel more comfortable.

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise." _

Gabriella slowly crawled out from under the bed. Troy helped her stand up and held her in his arms. He rubbed her back and slowly rocked her side to side. Gabriella calmed down instantly. Troy went and sat down on the bed with her. Gabriella looked up at him and he wiped her tears away.

"_Can you tell me what happen? Why did you get so scared?" _

"_I got scared in time out." _

"_What?" _

"_The doctors started to punish me if I did something wrong. Time out was when they'd put me in a dark room and lock me in. I'd have to stay in there for 30 minutes." _

"_You hate the dark." _

"_I know that's why they did it. Then Dr. Robin came in and she tried touch me in the dark and it reminded me of…of…" _

"_Of your foster fathers?" _

Gabriella nodded. Troy held her closer and kissed the top of her head. He knew Gabriella was ok with him touching her like that. He was the only person she allowed to touch her. She turned in his arms so her back was to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Troy leaned down and reached into one of the draws of her nightstand and took out a small baby blanket and put it over Gabriella's body. Her mother had knitted it for her when she was born. She never took it out in front of the doctors scared they'd take it from her. Gabriella cuddled the blanket and Troy before letting out a content sigh and closing her eyes. She was out like a light within seconds. Troy just sat with her gently rocking her side to side. Then the door opened and everyone came back in.

"Thank you Troy." Dr. Anderson said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Gabriella."

"Well thank you anyway. You can just lay her down and be on your way."

Troy laughed. "I'm not leaving her. In fact I'm taking her out of here. You aren't helping her you're torturing and it is slowly killing her. I'm not leaving she is."

"You can't just take her out of here."

"Actually he can." Jack said. "You are just having Gabriella here until she gets better then you are planning on sending her out into the world on her own. So I am going to take her off your hands and give her a better life than you can. Unless you want me to go to court and tell them how you stopped this girl from getting help just because you wanted to be the one to do it."

"Fine take her. But she has to have one more meeting with Dr. Robin."

"No, no more meetings, no more physicals, she is our hands now. So please leave so we can help her pack."

"And give her back her books." Troy said.

"What book?" Jack asked.

"The one thing Gabriella enjoys doing is reading and they took it away from her."

"Give Gabriella back everything you took from her." Jack said.

The doctors left. Jack went over to the bed.

"How is she?"

"Better now that I'm here."

"Tomorrow, if it's ok with you I'd like to take her to my parents just to make sure she really is healthy."

"Yeah I trust them more than I trust these losers."

Jack laughed and started packing some of Gabriella's things. The doctor came back and gave Gabriella all her stuff. Turns out the doctors had taken more than just Gabriella's books. Her parents had left their wedding rings with her and other jewelry. There was a stuffed pink bear that looked like he might have come from Build-a-Bear workshop. Jack packed all of Gabriella's things and they headed out. Gabriella stayed sleeping the whole time.

When they got home Troy brought Gabriella into the spare room and laid her down the bed. He and his father got the room set up for her and un packed her things before Jack left them alone. Troy didn't want her to wake up alone because he knew she would be scared waking up in a new place.

Around dinner time Gabriella stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around she wasn't in the hospital room she was used to. The room she was in had light pink walls with a dresser, desk and chair, and even a tv with cable. Where was she? She was a little disoriented which caused her to panic. She sat up and whimpered. It was then she was met with sparkling blue eyes. She calmed down.

"It's ok. Welcome home." Troy smiled.

"_Home?_

"Yep my dad and I took you out of the hospital and brought you to our house. You're going to be staying here with me from now on."

"_Your dad?"_

"It's ok he is really nice."

"_I'm shy." _

"I know you're shy sweetie and that's ok. Just know that you never have to be scared here. Everything will go at your pace."

"_Thank you Troy." _

"You're welcome."

Gabriella's stomach growled making Troy laugh. She blushed and looked down.

"It's ok. Come on I'm sure my dad has dinner ready."

Gabriella didn't move.

"My dad is really nice Brie you don't have to be scared of him."

"_What if do something bad and he gets mad at me. I don't want to be in time out again." _

"_Brie my father will not put you in time out. You will not get punished I promise. You're out of that place and you never have to go back." _

"_I'm scared." _

"_But you don't have to be. Not anymore. You trust me right?" _

"_With my life." _

"_Then trust me when I say my father will not hurt you. I would never take you to anyone who I thought would hurt you." _

"_I do trust you Troy it's just going to take time before I trust another person." _

"_You have all the time in the world Brie. Don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want sweetie ok." _

"_Ok. I am hungry though." _

"_Come on let's go have some dinner." _

Troy took her hand and led her down stairs into the kitchen. He only hoped Gabriella would get along with his dad.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella meets Jack for the first time and has a night of fun and laughter. **


	5. The Bolton Family

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They reached the kitchen and saw Jack standing over the oven stirring something.

"How much longer dad?" Troy asked.

"Not much. It's just about ready." Jack answered.

"What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan."

Troy turned to Gabriella to see her licking her lips. She blushed and looked down when she saw him looking at her. Troy gave a small chuckle. It was tiny things like that, that made him love her more. Then he turned back to his dad.

"Dad there is someone I'd like you to meet. Dad this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is my father Jack Bolton."

Jack walked over the them. "It's wonderful to meet you Gabriella I've heard wonderful things about you."

"_Hi…" _

Gabriella quickly signed a greeting and hid herself behind Troy. Troy chuckled. Jack did as well. Troy reached behind him and hugged Gabriella close.

"As you can see she is really shy."

"It's ok. I understand. Take a seat I just have to drain the pasta."

Troy sat down on the kitchen table. Gabriella sat in the seat next to him.

"Are you sure we can't help dad?" Troy asked.

"Nope just sit."

Gabriella watched as Jack drained the pasta. As the steam rose Gabriella whimpered and started shaking. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"What is it Brie?"

She whimpered and pointed to the steam. Troy looked and saw what scared her. He knew the steam reminded her of smoke, which reminded her of fire, which reminded her of her father's death. Troy took her into his lap and let her burry face in his neck so she didn't have to watch. Jack served the plates and everyone started to eat. It was pretty quiet. Then Troy decided to speak.

"Brie tomorrow we are going to my grandparent's house. They are doctors and my dad and I just want to make sure you are healthy."

"_No doctors." _

"They're very nice Brie don't worry. You'll like them. I've been going to them my whole life."

"_Will you stay with me?" _

"Of course. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Gabriella nodded. She trusted Troy and if she said everything would be fine then it would be right?

After dinner Gabriella and Troy decided to help with the dishes. Gabriella washed and Troy dried. As Gabriella was handing him a plate he flicked water on him. He flinched startled at first but then looked at Gabriella. He could tell she was holding back giggles. He smiled.

"Go ahead you can laugh at me."

Gabriella burst into giggles. Troy grabbed her and pulled her into him then started to tickle her. Her giggles turned into laughter. It was the first time Troy ever heard her laugh. She squirmed in his arms laughing hysterically.

"_Troy stop it, stop it." _

Troy stopped and let Gabriella go.

"_I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you wet." _

"It's ok. I don't mind. Let's finish up and then head to bed. I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"_I'm tired too. Which is weird because I slept for a long time today." _

"You've had a hard day. Tomorrow will be better."

"_Promise?" _

"No,"

Gabriella gave him a confused look.

"I swear to you. Everything will be ok. I will make sure of it."

"_I trust you Troy. Thank you." _

"You're welcome Brie.

After they did the dishes they went right to bed. Troy was so happy Gabriella was back in his life. Now she could start to heal…the right way. During the night Troy was awoken by a blood curling scream. He jumped from his bed and ran into Gabriella room and turned on her light. She was tossing and turning in bed crying hysterically, gasping for air. Troy ran over to her and shook.

"Gabriella wake up."

Gabriella let out another scream.

"Gabriella wake up!"

Gabriella shot up in bed. Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He rubbed her back as she clung to him and cried.

"Shhhh you're safe baby, you're safe."

Gabriella calmed down.

"Can you tell me what happen baby girl?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"All right no pressure. Are you ok now?"

Gabriella pulled away but stayed in his arms.

"_Can you stay here with me tonight? I feel safe with you and I don't have nightmares." _

"Sure Brie lay back down."

Gabriella laid back down and Troy got up and went over to the door. Gabriella whimpered.

"It's ok I'm not leaving?"

He turned off her light but the room was still lit by the small dim light on her night stand. He went back over and got into bed with her. He held her in his arms and together they fell asleep. Gabriella didn't have another nightmare.

The next morning Jack woke up and had some coffee. On his way to shower he stopped by Troy's room. His bed was empty. He went and checked Gabriella's room. He smiled. Troy was laying his back with his arm wrapped protectively around Gabriella who was laying on his chest with her arms wrapped around his stomach. He decided to let them sleep longer and went to shower. When he finished he got dressed and back to check on the kids they were still sleeping. He hated having to wake them but had to get ready to leave. He walked in and shook Troy's shoulder.

"Wake up buddy"

Troy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Dad?"

"You've got to wake up bud. We are leaving to go to your Grandparents in an hour."

"Ok. I'll wake up Gabriella."

Jack nodded and left. Troy looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Brie, wake up sweetie."

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy.

"Morning Brie. We have to get ready to go."

Gabriella froze. She forgot about that. She gave a small whimper.

"Everything will be ok sweetie. I swear. It's just my grandma and grandpa. They aren't going to hurt you."

She slowly nodded. He kissed her head and they got up. They both showered and got dressed. They went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning you two. We'll have to have breakfast out. Are you guys ready?"

"Yep. Gabriella is a little nervous."

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

Gabriella nodded. They all got in the car and drove off. When they reached the place Gabriella looked confused. It was just a regular house. She looked at Troy. He laughed.

"See I told you we are going to meet my grandparents. They have a small office down stairs. Till this day I've never been to a real doctor's office I've always come here and trust me they are really easy going."

Gabriella felt a lot better. They went up to the front door and knocked. An elder women answered.

"Oh my babies. Welcome! Come in."

"Hi mom." Jack greeted giving the women a hug.

"Hey Grandma." Troy greeted also hugging her.

"Who is the pretty lady behind you?" the women asked.

"Grandma this is Gabriella a good friend of mine."

"It's wonderful to meet you dear. Please come in."

Everyone went inside. They sat down in the kitchen.

"So Gabriella it is up to you. We can do the check up now and get it over with or you can wait and do it later."

"_I want to get it over with so I can stop worrying about it. Can Troy stay?" _

"Sure. Troy why don't you take her down there. Your grandfather is already down there."

"Ok."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her down stairs.

"Is she deaf?" the grandmother asked.

"No, she speaks in sign language because she doesn't speak through her mouth."

The Grandmother nodded.

Troy led Gabriella down a flight of stairs.

"Grandpa are you down here?"

"Come on down Troy."

Troy and Gabriella made their way down. The whole down stairs looked like a doctor's room.

"Grandpa this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my Grandpa Frank."

Gabriella hit behind Troy.

"She is really shy."

"That's all right. Let's get started."

Troy and led Gabriella over to the table and lifted her onto it.

"All right Gabriella first thing I'm going to do is listen to your heart."

Frank listen to Gabriella's heart they smiled at her. "Man Gabriella I didn't know you could play drums."

"_I can't" _

"Well your heartbeat sure sounds like you can."

"_Is that good?" _

Frank was trying to tease and joke around with her but it was doing was making her more nervous.

"It's great. Next I'm going to check your blood pressure."

Gabriella whimpered as the cuff got tighter and tighter around her arm.

"It's ok Brie. Just hang on it's almost over."

After he finished that he wrote it down on his notepad. "All right now come the part everyone hates."

"_Shots?" _

"Nope taking weight. Will that make you uncomfortable?"

Gabriella shook her head. She stepped on the scale. He waited for everything to even out then wrote it down.

"You're a little too skinny. You are where a 16 year old should be. That isn't too bad though. Just try and eat a little more."

Gabriella nodded and stepped off the scale.

"All right now Troy hop onto the bed with Gabriella."

Troy got onto the bed and pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

"All right Gabriella now I'm going to have a little look in your ears. I will not lie to you. It is a very uncomfortable feeling but it will be over very soon. How would you like to do this?"

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Hey just lay your head on my shoulder ok."

Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and clung to him. Troy put his hand on her head to help hold her still and to sooth her.

The doctor took his tool and put it in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella whimpered. Frank pulled it out.

"Good Gabriella your ear is just fine. Now switch shoulders so I can do the other."

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's other shoulder. Frank looked in her ear again. She whimpered and squirmed.

"_Out. Out" _

"I know it's uncomfortable baby just hang in there."

Frank pulled the tool out again. Gabriella relaxed.

"Ok Gabriella I need you to lay back for me."

Gabriella laid back on the bed with her head resting in Troy's lap. 

"Ok I'm going to check your stomach it might tickle…no let me rephrase that. It will tickle."

"Actually Grandpa can we skip that step. Last time she had a big bruise on her stomach and this always hurt her."

"From what?"

"I'm not sure. She never told me."

"Gabriella would it be ok if I lifted your shirt so I can see the bruise?"

Gabriella shook her head and whimpered. Troy knew just what to do.

"You do it baby. You lift your shirt."

Sighing Gabriella lifted her shirt just to her ribs. The bruise was gone. Troy smiled. Frank finished his exam and filled out Gabriella's chart.

"Now Gabriella I have to ask you a very personal question. Are you sexually active?"

Even Troy turned a little red. Gabriella shook her head…then he nodded…then she shook her head.

"Grandpa Gabriella was raped by her foster fathers. She is not having sex though."

"Have you been tested for transmitted disease?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok then we are done here. Your are in good shape. Now come on let's go upstairs."

Frank headed up stairs. Gabriella and Troy followed behind him. When they got to the kitchen Frank was hugging Jack.

"Good to see you again son."

"Hey dad. How is Gabriella?"

"Perfect. Nothing is wrong with her."

"Great thanks for taking a look at her."

"No problem Son."

The Bolton's spend the rest of the day hanging out as a family. Laughing and having a good time. Gabriella loved being part of a family again.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella finally speaks and her first word shocks Troy. Thanks again to xZANESSA4LIFEx for giving me the idea to make Troy's grandparents doctors and to take Gabriella out of the hospital. **


	6. I love You

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After a few hours of hanging out and laughter Gabriella went to use the bathroom. When she was on her way back she overheard the Bolton's in a very heated conversation.

"So how is Lucille?" Frank asked.

"Fine." Jack answered.

To Gabriella it sounded like a forced answer.

"She is fine I spoke to her last night." Troy said.

Why was Troy lying. He spent all of last night with her.

"She said she was ok?" Troy's grandmother (Lily) asked.

"Yes she is fine. Stop asking."

"Why the sudden questions?" Jack wondered.

Gabriella heard silence and peeked her head in and saw Troy's grandparents looking at each other then back at Troy and Jack.

"We know." Frank said.

"Know what?" Jack said.

Troy looked away. Gabriella hid back behind the wall not wanting to get caught spying.

"We've known for a while now. Forget a while we've known for years."

"What do you know?" Jack asked.

"We know Lucille left."

"You don't know what you're talking about Grandpa."

Did Troy's voice just crack? Gabriella peeked her head back in.

"Dad just stop it. You're upsetting my son. Lucille is away on a business trip ok."

"Ok, when she is coming home?"

"Tomorrow." Troy blurted out.

"Does she know about Gabriella?"

"Of course. She loves the idea of having a daughter."

"Does Gabriella know about Lucille?"

"Of course."

Why was Troy lying so much? She had no idea who Lucille was in fact Troy never told her anything about his mother.

"So you've told Gabriella everything about your past? I mean it's only fair right? She told you about her past so you tell her about yours?" Frank asked.

"Stop." Troy said.

What was Troy hiding and why didn't he trust her enough to tell her about it?

"Dad cut it out. Leave Troy alone. Look Lucille was planning at coming home tomorrow but something happen and now she has to stay away longer ok. Drop it."

"Jack you aren't doing Troy any good by going along with this lie."

"SHUT UP!" Troy yelled he couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't control his anger anymore. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY FATHER WENT THROUGH RAISING ME ON HIS OWN. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO RAISE A TEENAGER BOY AS SINGLE PARENT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE'S DONE FOR ME! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS YOUR SON DON'T EVER TELL HIM HE ISN'T DOING ME ANY GOOD BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN THE BEST FATHER EVER SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Before anyone could respond they heard a gasp. They all looked toward the sound and saw Gabriella standing there shaking. She had never see Troy act out like that. Troy sighed. He stood up and put his hands up in surrender.

"Brie it's ok. I won't hurt you. Trust me sweetie please. I will never hurt you."

Gabriella whimpered and stepped back.

"Baby I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I lost my temper and I'm sorry. I promise I would never hurt you."

"_Do you swear?" _

"_I swear on my father's life. I will never hurt you please trust me." _

Gabriella nodded. Troy walked over to her and hugged her close. He placed and kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"_Who is Lucille? Where is your mom?" _

Troy sighed he looked at his dad. He knew Gabriella deserved to know the truth.

"Ok, Troy take Gabriella upstairs and tell her. I'll take care of mom and dad." Jack sighed. It was time for the truth to come out.

Gabriella followed Troy upstairs. He went into the spare room and sat down on the bed.

"Gabriella it's time I told you the truth. My mom isn't away on a business trip. In fact I have no idea where she is. I don't think she will ever come back."

"_Is she dead?" _

"I don't know. She could be but I have no idea. I hope not."

Troy sighed. Gabriella went and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_You can trust me Troy. I won't tell anyone." _

Troy smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. "I know that Brie it's just hard to talk about."

"_I know that feeling. Just take a deep breath and do the best you can. You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with." _

"Where did you hear that?"

"_That's what you always tell me and it makes me feel better. I thought it would work on you" _

"Thank you Brie. It did help. Ok…When I was thirteen my mom left. She didn't say why or where she was going only that she loved me. She didn't even bother to say it to my face. I woke up one morning and there was a note. What's even worse, is the letter was only addressed to me. She didn't leave my father anything. He just woke up and she was gone. My mother didn't even mention her in the letter."

"_That's terrible. I'm so sorry Troy." _

"I should be sorry. You've been nothing but honest with me and I lied to you."

"_I understand. Why did you lie through?" _

"Because I was scared of admitting the truth. Not even my friends know the truth. I've been lying to everyone and I'm really sorry."

"_If they are really your friends they will forgive you." _

"I'm just glad you do."

"_My mom always said as long as you have one really good friend then you are set for life." _

"Your mom sounds like a smart person."

"_She was. What was yours like?" _

"She was smart too, beautiful, amazing singing voice, sweet, gentle, she was the best mother in the world…I know a lot of people say that about their parents but to me she was the best. Mother. Part of the reason I never said anything because I didn't want to feel the pain…the pain I'm feeling right now."

Troy could no longer hold anything back. He buried his face in Gabriella's shoulder and cried. Gabriella hugged him and rubbed his back. She knew how to make him feel better but she was scared. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth "Tr-Troy…...I-I lo-love yo -you an-and I-I'll nev-never le-leave yo-you."

Troy looked up in shock. Not only did she confess her love to him but she finally spoke and her first words were that she loved him.

**A/N I hope what happen to Lucille is clear. Sorry for not making it clear before. So she finally spoke and she told Troy she loved him what will happen now? **


	7. Kissing

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Troy looked up in shock. Not only did she confess her love to him but she finally spoke and her first words were that she loved him.

"What did you just say?"

Gabriella looked down.

"No, don't shut me out baby please. Tell me what did you just say?"

Gabriella opened her mouth again only this time she couldn't speak.

"I-I-I…"

"Come on sweetie you can do it."

Troy figured it would take time for Gabriella to speak again since she had gone so long without. Taking a deep breath Gabriella said "I love you Troy." It was clear as day and Troy smiled. He kissed her head.

"I love you too Gabriella."

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry."

"Gabriella don't you dare be sorry. How long has it been since you last spoke?"

"Fou-four yea-years."

"Four years? Wow. If you liked I can help and teach you to talk again."

"I-I'd li-like tha-that."

"Good. I do have one more question and feel free to say no if you want to."

"O-ok."

"Will you Gabriella Montez be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Will you Gabriella Montez be my girlfriend?"

"Ye-yes Troy I-I will."

Troy was so happy he hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. She pulled back at first scared. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wh-why d-do pe-people ki-kiss? I-it hur-hurts."

Troy's heart broke. "Baby, if it is done the right way it shouldn't hurt. Did I hurt you? When I kissed you did I hurt you?"

"N-no I jus-just go-got scar-scared."

"I didn't mean to scare you Brie. Kissing doesn't hurt as long as it is done right."

Gabriella looked down. Troy lifted her face to look at him.

"I will not kiss you if you're uncomfortable."

"I wan-want t-to ki-kiss I'm ju-just scar-scared."

"Give me your hand a second."

Gabriella reached her hand out. Troy turned her hand gently so her palm was facing up and put on gentle kiss on the center making her giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"See. Did that hurt?"

"N-no i-it tick-tickled."

"So real kissing will feel just like that."

Gabriella nodded and slowly leaned in. Troy leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Gabriella flinched at first but surprised herself by kissing back. Needing air they pulled back. Gabriella touched her lips as they tingled. She turned bright red and buried her face in her hands. Troy laughed.

"Don't be shy Brie. That was…wow."

Gabriella giggled and looked up.

"Di-did I d-do i-it ri-right?"

"You were perfect."

"Tha-thank yo-you."

They smiled and leaned in and shared another kiss. A knock at the door pulled them apart. Jack came in.

"You two ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Is everything ok with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes. Turns out they knew. Your mother called them after she left knowing we wouldn't tell them."

"Guess mom knows us better than we thought."

"I-I-I…"

Gabriella couldn't speak and she didn't understand why. Talking to Troy was so easy but talking Jack was hard.

"What baby you can do it." Troy encouraged.

"I-I-I-I-I….."

Gabriella sighed. "_I'm sorry to hear about your wife Mr. Bolton." _

"It's all right Gabriella it isn't your fault. I am glad to hear you trying to speak though."

Later that night as Gabriella got out of the bathroom she noticed Troy sitting on her bed being really quiet and looking upset. Troy had decided to stay with Gabriella at night so she didn't have nightmares. She went over and got onto the bed cuddling into his side.

"Wha-what's wro-wrong?"

"I'm just worried. I mean I've been lying to my friends for years now and I'm just scared I'll lose them after I tell them the truth about my mom.

"Tru-True fri-friends sti-stick by yo-you no ma-matter wha-what."

"Thanks Brie. That means a lot."

"I love you Troy."

That was the one thing Gabriella could say crystal clear and Troy couldn't have been happier.

"Ma-may be yo-you cou-could ha-ha-have a…"

Gabriella was getting tired and finding it harder to get her words out right. She sighed.

"_I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to talking again. Maybe you could have a sleepover and tell everyone together in the comfort of your own home." _

"That's a good idea. I'll do that. Plus I want you to meet them. I'll call them tomorrow. Don't feel pressured to talk either. Remember we are taking this one step at a time. You spoke a lot today and that's good. Get some rest. I love you. Good night."

They both laid down and closed their eyes.

"I love you Troy. Go-good ni-night."

They both fell into a dreamless sleep. Troy was so happy Gabriella was speaking again. He could tell she was really starting to heal.

**A/N sorry it's short. Also can you all understand Gabriella ok or should I put what she says after the sentence to make it clear? Next chapter is the sleepover and everyone finally meets Gabriella. How do you think that will go? How will everyone react to Troy's secret?**


	8. The Video

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That weekend Gabriella and Troy were in the kitchen getting everything ready for the sleepover.

"Troy wha-what if you-your fr-friends don-don't li-like me?" Gabriella asked.

"That won't happen. Everyone is going to love you."

"Wha-what if th-they la-laugh at me be-because I ca-can't spe-speak?"

"Your speaking has improved so much. They aren't going to laugh. I explained to them that you're shy and don't talk much."

Gabriella just looked down at her feet.

"Hey come here."

Troy lifted Gabriella and set her on the counter then stood in between her legs.

"Brie look at me."

Gabriella looked up at him.

"I love you. I don't care what anybody will say about you tonight. I will still love you. If something should happen and your start to feel uncomfortable you can come cling to me and I'll protect you ok?"

"Ok. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

Just then the doorbell rang. Troy helped Gabriella down and they went to get the door. Gabriella jumped back when Chad came in very hyper.

"Yo, yo, yo what's up my man?"

"Hey Chad. Come in. This is Gabriella."

Troy said pulling Gabriella protectively into his arms in front of him.

"Oh the hospital chick. Nice to meet you."

Gabriella turned and buried her face in Troy's chest and whimpered softly.

"Chad she isn't just the hospital chick. She is also my girlfriend now so be nice to her." Troy growled.

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

"Since this week. Like I said on the phone she is shy and scares easily just be calm."

"Sorry. Hi Gabriella. I'm Chad and this…" Chad said pointing to his hair "…is Sally."

Gabriella turned around and gave a small giggle.

"It's ni-nice to me-meet you."

"So you want to play basketball with us?"

"Actually Chad, I need to tell you something important. I'd rather do it before anyone else shows up because you're my best friend…my brother and I'll need you to have my back when I tell the others."

"What's up man?"

"I've been lying to you Chad, for years."

"What?"

Troy took a deep breath and let it out. "My mom didn't just leave on a business trip. She left for good. I was too scared to tell anyone because I was trying to save myself from the pain that I knew I'd feel. So I lied to you and I lied to myself. I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"I'm mad Troy but not because you lied. I' mad because you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I'm your best friend your brother. I wouldn't have told anyone I could have helped you through it."

"I'm sorry Chad. Both my father and I were so scared and hurt that we just lied about. I'm not blaming my dad I'm just letting you know. I'm sorry Chad. I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one who is sorry. I should have known something was wrong. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Brother?"  
"Brothers."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and let the two "brothers" share a hug. Then they pulled away and Gabriella moved back into Troy's arms.

"I'll help you tell the others. Until then let's play some b-ball."

They three of them went outside and played a quick game. Gabriella won. Both Troy and Chad were shocked.

"Troy have you been training her?"

"No this is the first time I've seen her play. Wow Gabriella."

"Where did you learn to play like that?

"y ad…."

Gabriella mumbled softly looking down.

"What?"

"Her dad. He died in a house fire when Gabriella was 11."

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean to upset you." Chad said.

"It's ok."

Troy took Gabriella back into his arms. Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder.

"You ok sweetie?"

"_I'm hot. Can we go inside?" _

"Sure baby."

Troy was a little worried as to why Gabriella didn't speak. They three of them went inside and drank some water. Then the others showed up. Troy introduced Gabriella to everyone and soon they were all seated in a circle in the living room. Gabriella sat in between Troy's legs.

"Guys look I…I need to tell you all something…"

Troy was scared. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. What if one of them got mad and lashed out? Gabriella would get scared. She already stopped speaking.

"What Troy has to say is hard for him because he's been hiding this for a long time. He needs you to just listen to what he has to say and not speak until he is done." Chad explained.

Everyone nodded.

"My mom didn't just leave on a business trip. She left for good. I was too scared to tell anyone because I was trying to save myself from the pain that I knew I'd feel. So I lied to you guys and I lied to myself. I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Bro that's rough. I'm sorry man. I forgive you." Zeke said.

"I forgive you." Jason said.

"You should have told us so we could help you. I understand through why you did it and I forgive you." Taylor sighed.

"You've been like my big brother since we met. I forgive you. I'm sorry and if you ever need anyone I'm here." Kelsi said giving him a small smile.

In the end all his friends forgave him which made Troy smile.

"Thanks you guys. It really means a lot. Now we can have some fun."

"Wait, about Gabriella? What's her story?" Chad asked.

Troy looked down at Gabriella who looked back at him. She gave a small shrug.

"_I will only tell if you want me to." _

"_If you trusts them I trust them. Just give them the short story I don't want to hear all the details." _

"Ok guys I'll tell you but no one outside our group can know."

Everyone nodded.

"Gabriella lost both her parents in tragic accidents and then her only nice foster parents died in a car crash. The others were abusive. When she turned eighteen she was sent to the hospital that I visit to get help. They couldn't help her and I could so my dad and I took her in."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

"Now that everyone's questions are answered let's have some fun." Troy said.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella watched as Chad grabbed Taylor and pinned her down to the floor and started to tickle her. Taylor screamed in laugher. She fought back and tickled Chad. He burst into laughter.

"Will you two stop it you're acting like children." Kelsi said.

Both Taylor and Chad stopped. They looked at Kelsi than each other. Chad grabbed Kelsi and held her arms up, Taylor came and tickled her. Kelsi screamed.

Gabriella watched as Kelsi struggled to get free and failed. She whimpered and buried her face in Troy's next.

"What is it baby girl?" Troy wondered.

Gabriella looked up. "I-I-I don-don-don…." Gabriella was getting so uncomfortable she couldn't speak.

"Shhh sweetie, it's ok. Just calm down. Come on talk to me what's wrong?"

"I don-don't…don't wan-want t-to be tick-tickled li-like tha-that."

"Aww sweetie you don't have to. Chad is just crazy. I won't let him do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"TROY! HELP!" Kelsi screamed.

Troy looked at Kelsi and noticed everyone had joined in and helped tickle her.

"Ok guys that's enough."

Chad stopped and looked at Gabriella. "You're turn."

She whimpered and clung to Troy.

"Nope. Only I get to tickle her. Plus my dad might be trying to sleep so we can't scream anymore."

Troy lightly tickled Gabriella's stomach making her giggle.

"I'll go get a movie." Chad said. He ran to Troy's room.

"Troy sto-stop, sto-stop it."

Troy stopped and Gabriella got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bath-bathroom."

Gabriella left to use the bathroom just as Chad came back with a disk in his hand.

"What did you pick?" Troy asked.

"You'll see."

Chad smirked and put the disk into the player. Everyone was confused when on the screen appeared a young women and a child sitting on a couch. The mother was tickling the young child and she was giggling.

"Troy I didn't know you had a sister and your mom looks different than I remember." Chad said.

"I don't have a sister and that isn't my mom." Troy said. "Where did you find this?"

"It was on the desk in your room. I thought it was a home movie."

"It is but it isn't of me."

"Then who…"

Before Chad could finish they heard a gasp. Gabriella had walked in. She took one look and froze. It was her and her mother. She couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe.

"Mom…"

(**On screen/**regular)

**The scene changed to little Gabriella on the beach. She was standing near the edge of the water screaming on top of her lungs. **

"**MOMMY! MOMMY!" **

Gabriella started shaking. She couldn't turn away. Troy grabbed the remote and turned it off. Gabriella grabbed it and turned it back on.

"**MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" **

**Just then a male version of Gabriella came over. **

"**Baby what happen to mommy where she is?" **

"**Daddy the shark. The shark got mommy! THE SHARK GOT MOMMY!" **

"**Shhhhh baby." **

**Greg Montez waited in hopes of his wife coming back but she never did. He picked up Gabriella. **

"**Come on. We need to go home." **

"**NO! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY! NO!" **

Gabriella was hysterical. Troy tried everything but Gabriella wouldn't let him turn it off. Her whole body was shaking. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't breathe.

**The screen then changed to what looked like a kitchen. Then as the person moved into the living room an 11 year old Gabriella sat sitting on the couch reading. **

"**There is my darling daughter reading again." **

**Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Dad stop. I'm reading." Gabriella held the book up in front of her face. **

"**I can see my daughter is being shy. I guess there is only one way to get her over it." **

**Then you saw a long arm reach out and start to tickle Gabriella. She shrieked and dropped her book bursting into giggles. **

"**Stop dad! Stop!" **

"**Nope. Not until you say the magic words." **

"**No!" **

"**Fine then I will continue." **

"**No! AHHHH" **

**Gabriella continued to giggle and squirm as her father tickled her. You could hear her father laughing in the background. **

"**OK! OK! Dad you are the world's best dad!" **

**Finally the tickling stopped but then the smoke alarm went off. **

"**What the…." **

**The camera turned to the kitchen which was on fire. You heard Greg curse then the screen went black. **

"NO! DAD! DADDY! DADDY! COME BACK! COME BACK DADDY COME BACK!" Gabriella screamed at the tv.

Troy pulled her into him and turned her away from the tv. She buried her face in Troy's chest and started to cry.

"Come back. Mommy daddy come back! COME BACK!"

"Shhhhh it's over baby. It's over Shhhhhhhhh." Troy soothed.

Gabriella cried for a good half hour before she finally started to calm down. Once she calmed back down she clung to Troy as tight as she could.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I had no idea that was on there I swear." Chad said.

"It's not your fault Chad." Troy said.

"Who on earth would keep a video of that?" Taylor asked.

"No one would keep that. I can think of one person who would make a video like this." Troy sighed.

"Who?"

"Dr. Anderson. He used to torture Gabriella I wouldn't be surprised if he created this video just because he thought it would help Gabriella heal."

"That is sick." Chad said.

"That's why I took Gabriella out of there."

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine. Extremely clingy but she will be ok."

Gabriella whimpered. "Troy I need it."

Troy knew what she was talking about. He went right to his room and grabbed Gabriella baby blanket and teddy bear and gave them to her. She clutched them tightly like a life line. Troy lifted her back up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck while the other one held her blanket and bear. Troy walked back out to the others. He saw the others looked at Gabriella's things. "Not a word." He mouthed to them. They all settled down and just talked. Gabriella ended up falling asleep on Troy. He was happy everything turned out all right. Now all that was left was to help Gabriella over her fears.

**A/N next chapter Troy starts to help Gabriella overcome some of her fear. Can he do it? Read to find out. **


	9. I'm Ready

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella stirred and awoke to the sunlight burning her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. She smiled at her new friends then looked down to her side at Troy who was sleeping. She smiled at him too. How did she get so lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life?

"Daddy I want to ride the pony." Troy muttered in his sleep.

Gabriella giggled. He was wonderful but he could also be such a dork. She climbed out of the sleeping bag and went into the kitchen. Jack was already awake and having coffee.

"Good morning Gabriella sleep ok?"

"Yes, good morning to you too."

Jack smiled. She was talking to him and she didn't seem very scared at all.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, that's ok. I'll wait forever one else to wake up."

"How are you feelings these days Gabriella?"

"Better. Thank you for taking me into your home. I wasn't happy at the hospital at all."

"My son was mess after they stopped him from seeing you. He never played basketball; he never hung out with his friends. He'd go to school, come home and lock himself in his bedroom."

"I wish I could have seen him."

"It's not your fault. I'm happy you came to live with us. Plus I can get to know the women who stole my son's heart."

"I didn't steal anything Mr. Bolton."

Jack laughed. "It's just an expression Gabriella. I just meant that you've made my son very happy."

"Oh…thank you…I think."

"It's a good thing."

"I don't even know what I did."

Jack gave a small shrug. "Whatever you did do caused Troy to fall head over heels."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Troy tells me you can play basketball. You want to play a quick round before the others wake up?"

"Um…sure…."

"If you don't want to it's ok.

"I want to I'm just not very good."

"It's ok I can teach you some tricks."

Gabriella nodded. They two of them went outside and started a game.

Troy finally stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down for Gabriella but she was gone. His eyes went wide but then heard her laughing. He ran to the back door and smiled. Her father and Gabriella were playing basketball. Jack was teaching her some blocking tricks. Gabriella looked like she was having a lot of fun. Troy smiled. She was trusting another man. He watched as Gabriella shot the ball through the hoop and squealed. Jack picked her up and spun her around. He smiled at her laughter and went outside.

"Looking good guys." He said.

Gabriella ran over and hugged him.

"Hey baby." Troy said kissing her head. "You having fun?"

"Yeah. Your father is helping me get better."

"That's great. Your speaking has improved too."

Gabriella nodded. Jack came over.

"Your girlfriend is amazing. She beat me three times in a row."

"Wow I can't even beat my dad." Troy smiled.

"My dad and I played together every day after dinner right up until he…"

"It's ok Brie. He would be very proud of you."

"I know. That's why I'm talking again. I saw the person I used to be before everything happen and I wanted to get her back. I want to heal. I'm ready"

"That's my girl."

Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella closer.

"You've already come along way Brie. Now we just have to get you over your fears and you will back to that girl you used to be."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. It wasn't going to be easy but Gabriella knew she was ready. As long as she had Troy by her side she could do anything…

"Troy I can't do this."

…Almost anything. She had put on a bathing suit got into Troy's car and drove down to the pool and now she was standing at the edge looking into the water and she lost it.

"Yes you can Brie. The water won't hurt you." Troy said soothingly.

"Yes it will. It killed my mom."

"Baby you're mother was taken by a shark. There aren't any sharks in pools."

"No, I can't I can't. Troy I can't."

"Brie listen to me. The water will not hurt you. I will not force you into this but I know you can do it just believe in yourself."

"I'm scared."

"I know but I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You need to trust me but most of all you need to trust yourself."

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's take this one step at a time ok?"

Troy jumped right in pool. He swam over to the stairs and surfaced. He opened his arms.

"Come here sweetie."

Gabriella shook her head and stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Gabriella slowly approached the stairs.

"Come on baby girl. Just take it one step at a time."

Gabriella stepped down onto the first step.

"Good Brie. Now take another one."

"It's cold."

"You'll get used to it. Just take another step. Come on. You can do this."

Gabriella stepped down once more.

"Good Brie good. Now take another."

Gabriella went down again.

"Great Gabriella keep going."

Gabriella took one more step and was on the last.

"Good Brie now just take one more step."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can Brie. Just take one more step and then I'll take you into my arms ok. You have to take one more step."

Gabriella took a deep breath and took that last step down.

Troy pulled her into his arms and spun her around. Gabriella giggled.

"You did it Brie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Troy."

They shared a deep kiss.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

Troy laughed. "No, that's the next step for next time."

"I'm sorry I'm being a big baby."

"Hey! You stop that right now. You are NOT a baby. You just took a huge step getting into the water. It will take time before you are ready to be in here alone."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one."

"We sound so cheesy."

"I don't care."

They both laughed and spent the rest of their time relaxing in the water.

Later that night as Gabriella left the bathroom she turned off the light. The room went black. She whimpered and turned the bathroom light back on. Troy normally left the lights on for her. Troy went over to her.

"Listen baby girl. I want to teach you a trick about the dark but I need it to be dark to do it. I also need for you to trust me ok?"

"No, no dark. Please Troy." Gabriella whimpered. "I trust you I just don't trust the dark. Troy please don't do this."

"Ok I won't. I promised you I would push you into anything. If you aren't ready for this step it's ok. You faced one fear already. That's enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby. Come on let's go to bed."

Troy turned on her night light and she turned off the bathroom light. They cuddled into bed together only this time Gabriella clung to Troy like a lifeline. Troy didn't understand why she got scared at night. Since Troy took her in he noticed that it was always night time when she became the most clingy and scared.

"It's ok baby. Everything is ok. I'm here and you're safe." Troy soothed.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie."

Gabriella fell asleep but Troy couldn't. He couldn't stop wondering what is was that made Gabriella so scared of the night. It wasn't just the darkness that scared her it was night. Why would someone be so scared of night time? Troy sighed. He knew she wouldn't do anything anytime soon. That didn't mean he'd stop trying. The next step was get her over her fears of fire. Finally he let the darkness take him over.

**A/N I know it is short. I'm sorry. I'm trying to come up with some ideas on how Troy helps her overcome her fear of fire. Any ideas? All I can think of he takes her to a fire stations and they teach her fire safety or something. I don't know. Any ideas are welcome. **


	10. We Meet Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Troy told Gabriella he had a surprise for her. After getting ready they jumped into Troy's car and drove away.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella wondered.

"You'll have to wait a see. It's a surprise."

"Troy." Gabriella whined.

Troy laughed. Gabriella looked out the window and her eyes went wide. Why was Troy going this way? If he kept going in this direction they'd end up back at the hospital. Why would Troy take her back there? Then it hit her, last night he was mad about last night and didn't want her anymore so he was taking her back to the hospital.

"Troy no. I'm sorry please don't" she cried.

"You don't even know where we are going."

"Yes I do please stop Troy. Don't take me there please Troy!"

"Baby where do you think I'm taking you?"

As he stopped at a light he turned to look at her. She pointed to a sign and gulped. The sign said "Sunshine Hospital next right." Troy's eyes went wide.

"Gabriella no I'm not taking you there."

"Why not? Everyone else does. They take me in try to help me and then when I pull away they return me like I'm a pair of shoes."

"Gabriella I will never give up on you. If it takes 20 years for you to heal then fine if it takes my whole life fine. I'm NOT giving up on you Gabriella Montez you hear me I will NEVER give up on you and I will NEVER send you back to the hospital."

"But you're mad at me."

"Baby I'm not mad. I shouldn't have pushed that on you."

"So where are we going?"

"I was going to surprise you but I'm taking you to a fire station. A good friend of my dad works there and agreed to meet with us. He is going to teach us about fire safety."

"I know all about fire safety. It a bunch of lies because it doesn't work. Fire is dangerous and fire kills."

"Yes you're right fire does kill. Fire is dangerous but a candle isn't steam isn't. Baby I wanted to find a way to get you over your fear of fire but still keep you alert and aware."

The light turned green and Troy continued to drive.

"It's good for you to fear big fire but there is a time when that fire fear can start to take over your life and that's when it needs to stop. Certain fires are ok."

"Ok…I'll try. M father would want me to do this."

"That's my girl."

Troy continued to drive until they arrived at the fire station. They got out of the car and went inside to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Adam Tendo."

"Are you Troy Bolton?"

"Yes."

"He said you would be coming by. Follow me."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and followed the lady through some doors into the garage.

"Adam you have a visitor."

Troy saw Adam sitting around talking. He got up and went over to Troy.

"Hello Troy. Great to see you again. How's your father?"

"He's doing great. This is my girlfriend Gabriella."

"Ah so this is Gabriella. It's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tendo." Gabriella said shyly.

"So you guys are here for a little fire safety?"

"That's right. Gabriella lost her father in a house fire and is now scared of any kind of smoke or flame."

"Well it is good to be cautions around fires but not all fires are bad."

"I know…" Gabriella sighed.

"Let's get started."

Gabriella followed alongside Troy as they went through the stations relearning all about fire safety. Just as their tour ended a loud alarm sounded. Gabriella and Troy covered their ears.

"That's my cue guys. I'll see you later." Adam said.

He rushed off as Troy and Gabriella nodded a goodbye. They got to the car and drove away.

"That was loud." Gabriella said.

"It has to be. Otherwise they won't hear it and can't help people." Troy said. "So how do you feel now?"

"A lot better. It really did help relearning all that again. Thanks Troy."

"No problem baby. How would feel if we lit a candle at dinner tonight?"

"A small candle?"

"Yeah."

"Ok that won't be too bad."

Troy smiled. He had helped her overcome another one of her fears. Now all that was left was to help her overcome her fears of the darkness of night and darkness in general. The first step to doing that was to understand why she was so scared in the first place. That was going to take work.

That night Troy and Gabriella were in his room watching a movie cuddled on his bed. Troy gotten a small idea on how to get Gabriella move comfortable with being outside during the night he just hoped it worked.

"Troy Gabriella dinner." Jack called.

Gabriella groaned. "I'm comfy."

Troy laughed "Me too but I'm also hungry so let's go eat and then we can come back."

Troy and Gabriella got up and went out into the living room. It was then Gabriella noticed everything was set up outside. The sun had already started to set and Gabriella knew it was only a matter of time before it got dark outside. She let out a whimper.

"It's ok Gabriella it's just dinner." Troy soothed.

"No."

Gabriella also noticed the small candle in the center of the table. "Troy I…I'm scared."

"It's ok baby girl. You don't have to be scared. You're home safe and sound nothing is going to hurt you."

"It's dark."

"We have the patio light on."

"No."

"Come on sweetie just try it."

Gabriella shook her head and took a step back. Troy sighed. Two steps forward and three giant steps back. What was she so scared of?

"Gabriella what are you so scared of?"

"It's dark."

"You will have lots of light."

"No."

"Ok Brie. I'm not going to force you."

He started to head outside to help his dad bring everything in when he heard Gabriella scream

"TROY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He spun around in shock. "I'm just going outside to help my dad with the plates. I'll be right back."

"NO YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE!"

"Why not?"

"DON'T GO OUT THERE TROY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Troy rushed to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. She burst into tears and clung to him as tight as she could.

"Don't' leave me Troy don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you sweetie I promise. I'm right here. Shhhh just calm down." Troy said rubbing her back.

"Yo-you can-can't go out-out there."

"It's just the backyard baby girl. Nothing is going to hurt me there."

"Yes it will. It will."

"Ok baby girl ok shhhhh." Troy soothed.

Gabriella was hysterical. He had never seen her this upset before. She was hardly breathing. He sat down on the couch and rocked her gently side to side.

"Shhhh settle down. It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here."

Gabriella started to calm down but she clung to Troy as tight as he weak hand could. Troy wished he knew why she got so scared of him going outside. He knew this was the last step in her healing process but so far he wasn't having any luck. Once everything was inside Troy carried Gabriella to the kitchen but she refused to let him go. So he sat down with her on his lap and started to eat. Every now and then he would put the fork to Gabriella's mouth and feed her.

"I'm sorry dad." Troy said.

"It's not your fault. We tried. I do need to talk to you about something important."

"What?"

"How did Gabriella get along with the others the other night?"

"Really well why?"

"Because if you miss anymore school you'll flunk out. Now I can sign Gabriella up and she can be in all your classes but I wasn't sure if she's ready for that."

"I think she'll be ok as long as I'm with her."

"Ok. I'll call tomorrow and Monday you guys will go back."

Troy nodded and put his fork up to Gabriella lips. She turned her head away. "No more."

Troy removed the fork and put it into his own mouth. He really hoped Gabriella's first day at school went well.

The weekend went by fast and soon it was time for Gabriella's first day at East High. Gabriella was scared to death. As they sat down for breakfast Jack said "Gabriella if you feel uncomfortable at any time you can always come to me. I'm the couch there so I'm always in my office. If you have any problems you can come find me ok?"

"Ok"

"Don't worry. You have all of the same classes with Troy. You won't be alone."

Gabriella nodded.

"Everything will be fine baby. I promise. Most of my teachers are really cool." Troy said.

"Most?"

"Well my homeroom teacher Mrs. Darbus is a little weird but I think you will like her. She is a Shakespeare freak."

"She's the also the drama teacher right?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Are you and Gabriella coming with me or are you waiting for the bus?" Jack asked.

"Come with you. I want to give Gabriella tour so she is comfortable by the time everyone else shows up." Troy answered.

"All right then let's go."

The three of them headed out. They arrived at East High.

"Wow this place is huge." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "Just wait till you see the inside."

They three of them went inside and Jack went to his office. Troy gave Gabriella a tour he stopped at a flight of stairs.

"This is my favorite spot of the whole school but no one knows about it so if I show you, you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Your favorite spot at East High is a stair case?" Gabriella teased.

"Ha-ha very funny Brie. I mean it's up these stairs."

Gabriella giggled. "I promise not to tell."

Together they made their way upstairs and Gabriella gasped. It was like a garden. There were flowers everywhere.

"Troy it's beautiful."

"I found it one day after my mom left. I needed to be alone and I found this place."

"It's so peaceful."

"I come here all the time when I need to think. Now it's yours."

"Thank you for sharing this with me Troy it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Gabriella blushed. They stayed up there until it was time for their first class. They went inside and sat down. Mrs. Darbus came in and started the class.

"Class we have a new student here today Gabriella Montez. She is being fostered by the Bolton's. Now let's talk about drama."

All throughout class Gabriella took notes. She loved to learn and loved being able to learn again. Finally the first bell went off and everyone left. Once they were in the hallway Troy went with Gabriella to her locker as she put her books away. Once she was finished they went to Troy's locker. As Troy was putting his books away he heard a voice say: "When I first heard your name I didn't believe but I guess it's true Gabriella Montez is at East High."

Troy turned and saw Sharpay Evans she was Ice Queen of East High. Gabriella turned to face the voice and gasped. Then she whimpered. Sharpay laughed "So we meet again Gabriella…."

**A/N how does Sharpay know Gabriella? Will Troy ever get Gabriella over her fear of the dark? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	11. My Daughter Gabriella

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Vote for what story you want next! More info at the bottom. This chapter has Evans family bashing. **

Troy turned and saw Sharpay Evans she was Ice Queen of East High. Gabriella turned to face the voice and gasped. Then she whimpered. Sharpay laughed "So we meet again Gabriella…."

"Ge-ge-ge-ge-ge" Gabriella couldn't speak.

She hid behind Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her. He was confused. Gabriella had never met Sharpay before why was she so scared of her?

"What do you want Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Just saying Hi to an old friend."

"How do you know Gabriella?"

"We used to be foster sisters."

Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy.

"When?"

"Mommy and Daddy wanted more money so we took Gabriella in knowing it would be easy money and Gabriella was no work at all she loved being left alone all the time."

"Your father was one of her foster father?"

"Yes oh he wasn't one of the ones who raped her. Daddy wouldn't do that. He is very loyal to mommy. Plus he would sleep with someone as dirty as her. Finally when mommy and daddy reached their money amount we gave Gabriella back. Fastest money we ever made."

"You treat her like a pair of shoes." Troy growled.

"No, no I never return shoes."

"Go away Sharpay."

"Mommy and daddy will be so happy Gabriella is back. We should have her over for dinner oh it will be so much fun. We can be BFFs Gabriella" Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella burst into tears. Sharpay skipped happily away. Troy turned to Gabriella.

"It's ok baby. She can't hurt you."

"I-I don-don-don"

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok baby girl it's ok. Just calm down."

"_I don't want to be her friend Troy. She was never nice to me. I don't want to go to her house for dinner." _

"_You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." _

"_I don't want to stay here. I want to go home." _

"_You'll be all alone at home. Come just try one more class. Sharpay isn't in this one." _

"_Ok…" _

"_That's my brave girl." _

Troy and Gabriella headed to the gym. It was time for Troy's favorite class…basketball practice. Gabriella sat on the bleachers watching Troy and the others play. She loved watching Troy play basketball. The rest of the day went by fast. Gabriella enjoyed her other classes. After their last class they went to Jack's office.

"You ready dad?" Troy asked.

"Just about. We have dinner plans so we aren't going right home."

"Where are we going?"

"The Evans called they invited us over for dinner."

"No." Gabriella cried.

"Dad no we can't."

"Why not?"

Troy sighed and told him about the run in with Sharpay.

"This time will be different. You and I will be there with her plus maybe it will help her heal more if she faces one of them again." Jack said.

That was something Dr. Anderson would say Gabriella thought to herself.

"Dad I'm not feeling too well I think I ate something bad."

"We're going I already told them we would. Look Gabriella if you start to feel uncomfortable just say…You're tired and we will leave."

Gabriella nodded. Troy sighed. This was going to be a disaster. They all left the school and got into the car. During the ride Gabriella started to silently cry. Troy knew she wouldn't what his father to hear so he signed to her.

"_What's the matter baby girl?"_

"_I don't want to go. Sharpay and her mom and dad weren't nice to me at all. They may not have raped me but they abused me physically and mentally. They treated me like a slave and I hated it. I hated it and I hated them. I don't want to go back there. I'll go outside at night I'll sleep in the dark alone just don't make me go there please."  
"Gabriella this is not a punishment. Trust me if I had it my way we wouldn't go. This time I'll be with you and I won't let them hurt you. You don't even have to speak if you aren't comfortable just sign." _

"_I'm scared Troy I'm really, really scared." _

"_Don't be Brie. I'll be by your side the whole time." _

Troy moved over and little as Gabriella did the same and they shared a hug. They stayed like that the rest of the drive. Once they got there Troy got out and took Gabriella into his arms the second she got out. They walked to the front door and knocked a loud barking could be heard.

"Boi." Troy sighed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Sharpay has a little puppy named Boi he is so annoying."

Just then the door opened and the butler greeted them. He led them into the dining room and left.

"Welcome thank you for coming." Mrs. Evans said.

She and Mr. Evans went over to them. Gabriella hid behind Troy.

"Come now Gabriella don't be shy. It's only us." Mrs. Evans said sweetly.

"She is like that around everyone don't take it personally." Jack said.

"So she hasn't changed much." Mr. Evans said.

"She's changed a lot she just doesn't like you because of the way you treated her." Troy growled.

"Troy Bolton manners!" Jack said.

"No. I will not be nice to this man. He is reason Gabriella is so scared. He is the reason she doesn't trust anyone."

"It's all right Jack. I deserve it. I admit when Gabriella came here I did treat her poorly and I regret it every day of my life." Mr. Evans said.

"Let's sit down to dinner." Mr. Evans said.

Everyone sat down. Gabriella sat on Troy's lap. He didn't find it annoying or weird. She was scared and felt comfortable in his arms. There was nothing wrong with that. He did like he always did. He'd eat a few bites then he'd give a few to Gabriella then he'd eat again. He tuned out everyone as they talked. Sharpay tried talking to him but in the middle of their conversation she joined her parent's conversation because they said the word 'pink'. He didn't mind. Now he could comfort and soothe Gabriella. It took a while but Gabriella finally got comfortable enough to sit in her own chair. That didn't last long…."

"I remember this one time Gabriella woke up in the middle of night screaming something about swimming pools chasing her." Sharpay laughed.

"Oh that's nothing. What about the time she got so scared by one of my friends she almost wet herself?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I thought she did wet herself daddy?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh that's right she did."

"It's ok we really don't need to hear this story." Jack said.

He already hated himself for putting Gabriella through he wasn't going to let them embarrass her more.

"It's ok we've got time. So I had some friends of mine come over and we were sitting around outside having a few drinks. Sharpay and my beautiful wife were out. Gabriella was bringing us another round as we started to tell ghost stories. It was all ready dark out and the only light was from the fire we had started."

Troy could already tell where this story was headed. Gabriella was already forced to encounter her two of her biggest fears.

"So my buddy Dan he is telling this story to Gabriella and she doesn't respond of course. She just fake smiles and walks away. Dan stopped telling the story and just before she reached the door back inside he grabbed her by the waist and she let out such a scream it was priceless. The best part was she had gotten so scared she peed in her pants all over Dan too. It was hysterical."

"I hardly find scaring a girl when she is already spooked funny Mr. Evans." Troy said.

"Yeah well it was at the time."

"Daddy you forgot to tell them the best part. What happen when mommy and I walked in." Sharpay said.

"We don't need to tell them that." Mr. Evans said.

"OK I will. So Mommy and I heard everyone outside so we came in around back and when we got there Gabriella was pinned down on her back and her pants were blow her knees."

"Stop it." Gabriella whispered.

Troy was the only one who heard her.

"I do not find that funny. Gabriella was scared enough just being in dark and around a fire. You didn't have to add to that by attacking her."

"If you had been there you would have been laughing too." Sharpay said.

"No I do not think I would have. Now either we change the subject or I'm going to take Gabriella and go home."

"My son is right. Gabriella was scared to come here but I agreed because I thought everything would be ok. It makes me sick hearing these stories about the way you treated Gabriella. No wonder is she is so scared of the dark. My family and I are leaving. Sharpay you better stay away from my children at school." Jack said.

"Gabriella isn't your child." Sharpay said.

"Yes she is. Blood has nothing to do it with. Leave my daughter alone Sharpay I mean it." Jack said.

Gabriella was in shock. Did Jack really call her his daughter? Did he really feel that way about her? The bigger question was, could Gabriella trust Jack enough to let him be the father she needs.

**A/N sorry I know it's short. I have family coming over today so I just thought I'd add in a small chapter. Also it is time for everyone to vote. You can either review/pm me or take the poll on my page. What story do you want me to write next? "My Hero" or "My Boyfriend's Father?" All the info for those stories are on my page so please vote. **


	12. The Girl from the Video Has Returned

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to XoxMountainGirlxoX for the bon fire idea. **

Gabriella was quiet the whole way home when they reached the house Gabriella went right inside and didn't say anything.

"Look Troy I'm sorry. If I had known the Evans were going to be so rude and mean to Gabriella I never would have taken you. I knew you and Sharpay didn't get along I never thought her parents could me a cruel."

"It's ok I forgive you. I'm sure Gabriella will too."

Troy gave his dad a hug and then went to his room and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed not moving.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked going and sitting next to her.

"I am the worst human being."

"What made you think that?"

"Troy your father thinks of me as a daughter."

"Ok and?"

"And I'm not ready to be his daughter. I'm not ready to call him dad or even…"

"Whoa, whoa, Brie it's ok. You're still healing. That doesn't make you a bad human being. My father understands that."

"But he was so nice tonight calling me his daughter and telling Sharpay off. I feel like I'm letting him down by feeling like this."

"Baby just because he feels that way doesn't mean you have to. You're still healing and learning to trust."  
"He won't be mad at me?"

"No, of course not. In fact he thinks you're mad at him."

"Why?"

"Because he took us to the Evans house even after we told him they weren't nice to you."

"I was mad but after what he said to Sharpay I can't help but…"

"Can't help but what Brie?" Troy asked.

"Love him." Gabriella whispered.

Maybe she was starting to trust Jack. Maybe she was starting to think of him as her father.

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked.

"No…I'm just scared that if I trust Jack my father will get upset because he will feel like I'm replacing him."

"Are you replacing him?"

"No."

"Then he won't feel like that. Your father knows you and knows what's in your heart and wherever he is he is watching over you and smiling that you are trusting again."

"What if I never call him dad?"

"I don't think he will care. He wouldn't force you to call him dad if you weren't comfortable."

"I do love him Troy. I do feel safe with him and trust him."

"So what's the problem?"

"I guess I'm just scared. You know how shy I am."

"Don't be shy. Come on why don't we go talk to him right now."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Together they went into the living room where Jack was watching TV.

"Dad can we talk for a second." Troy asked.

Jack turned off the TV. Troy and Gabriella sat down on one of the chairs.

"Gabriella and I were talking and I think Gabriella has something to tell you."

"Um…about what you said to Sharpay tonight…I just wanted to say thank you and let you know that I do love you like a father and I am trying to open up to you a little more."

"Gabriella is worried that you will get your feelings hurt if she doesn't call you dad."

"Gabriella my feelings won't be hurt. I'm glad you trust me and love me like a father. I love you like a daughter. I know you were close to your father and I know dad is a special name you had for him. I don't want you to feel like you have to call me dad if you don't want to."

"Thanks Mr. Bolton."

"Gabriella I won't get mad if you don't call me dad but at least call me Jack please."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome sweet heart."

Jack and Gabriella shared a hug. Troy just smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Gabriella would soon heal and face all her fears. He was right. Over the next few weeks Gabriella focused on overcoming her water fear and soon she was able to be in the water alone and not care. Fire stills made her nervous but she no longer freaked out over steam of even a lit candle. She no longer minded being in cars. Still there was one fear Gabriella had yet to face and that was darkness. After hearing Mr. Evans story he understood why Gabriella feared night time and darkness but he was going to change that.

One night while laying in bed together Gabriella said "Troy I want to try turning off my night light." Troy was shocked at first but smiled. He knew she was really trying. They both sat up in bed.

"Ok, here is what I'm going to do. You will close your eyes and then I'm going to turn off your night light. You will keep your eyes closed until I say so. When I say so you open your eyes and it will be dark but you will be able to see."

"Ok. I trust you."

Troy kissed her. "Close your eyes."

Gabriella closed her eyes and the shadow of the light vanished. Gabriella whimpered. Troy took her hands.

"I'm right here. It's ok. You're safe. You're doing very well just hang in there."

Gabriella relaxed hearing his voice. After a few minutes Troy poked Gabriella in the side making her squeal softly.

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep." He teased.

"I'm awake."

"Good now I want you to slowly open your eyes."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She could see. She had her eyes closed for so long her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"You want me to turn your light back on?"

"No…I want to try and sleep like this…"

"Ok."

They laid back down and cuddled close together. They both closed their eyes and waited for the darkness to take over. Gabriella was out like a light in a few minutes. Troy was glad. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That next afternoon Troy and Gabriella were fooling around on couch when Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...When?...What time?...Promise to behave?...Ok I'll be there. See you tonight…bye."

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella. "That was Chad. He is having a cook out type of thing at his house tonight. His parents are letting him have a bon fire and everything. I think we should go."

"It's outside…at night…and bon fires are big…I don't know."

"You aren't so scared of the dark anymore and I'll be with you the whole time."

"I guess it would be ok. What time?"

"Six."

"Ok I'll come."

"That's my girl."

They shared a hug and a kiss. Then Gabriella started to tickle him which started another tickle fight. They both laughed and teased each other the rest of the afternoon. It had been a long time since Gabriella had, had this much fun.

Later that night the Bolton's arrived at Chad's. They went inside and Jack followed Mr. Danforth to the kitchen.

"The others are outside by the fire if you wish to join them." Mrs. Danforth said.

"Thanks." Troy smiled.

Mrs. Danforth made her way to the kitchen. Troy turned to look at Gabriella.

"Are you ready? This fire will be bigger than what you've been used to but it will not hurt you and just because we are outside doesn't mean anything or anyone will hurt you ok?"

"I'm ready Troy."

Troy and Gabriella went outback. As they got closer to the fire Gabriella could feel the heat from it making her stop.

"You all right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah just getting used to the heat."

"We can go back inside."

"No. I have to do this."

Troy smiled proudly as they walked over to the other and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hey guys." They greeted.

"Hey!" everyone responded.

"Glad you guys could come." Chad said.

"Well I thought it would be a good way for me to overcome my fears." Gabriella said.

"That's smart."

"Thanks."

"Hey I have a great idea who wants to make s'mores." Troy said.

"Troy you are a genius!" Chad said.

He ran inside to get the food.

"I guess we better go get some sticks." Gabriella giggled.

She and Troy split up and walked around outside looking for sticks Gabriella bent down to pick a stick when she heard a noise in front of her. She looked up but didn't see anything. She whimpered. Sure it was lit outside but it wasn't bright enough for her to see what that sound was. Just then she felt someone knock her to the ground and pin her down. At first she was going to cry out for Troy but she was soon overcome by giggles as she felt something wet and cold tickle her neck. Everyone came running over and smiled. Chad shined a flash light on Gabriella and laughed. His neighbor's dog was on top of Gabriella licking her.

"It tickles!" Gabriella giggled to them. "Someone help me it tickles!"

Troy laughed with the others. "Made a new friend I see." Troy teased.

"Troy help me it really tickles." Gabriella begged between giggles.

Troy pulled the dog off her. Gabriella stood up getting her breath back.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Chad took the dog and brought it back over to his neighbor's house as everyone sat back around the fire. Gabriella took her stick attached the marshmallow and then slowly reached her hand over the fire. She held the stick at the very end.

"Baby if you hold it like that you'll drop it." Troy said.

"I don't want to burn my arm."

"Hold it like I am. You won't burn your arm."

Gabriella looked at Troy holding it in the middle and copied his moves. Just then Chad came back and had leaves in his hair. Everyone laughed.

"What happen to you?" Troy asked.

"That dumb dog saw something and ran after it dragging me through the bushes." Chad groaned.

Everyone laughed.

"What was it that he saw?" Gabriella asked.

"A bird."

Everyone laughed more.

"My hair is ruined and it is all thanks to that stupid dog."

"Dude you sound just like Sharpay." Troy said laughing harder.

"I did not." Chad said.

"You kind of did Chad." Gabriella laughed.

"Great…." Chad mumbled something as he went inside to fix his hair,

Troy pulled his stick back and added the marshmallow to the s'more and took a bite. Gabriella did the same. Chad came back out and sat down. "I hate dogs."

Everyone laughed at him. "Poor Chady." Gabriella teased.

"Yes poor me." Chad sighed.

"Big strong superstar got beaten by a puppy dog." Troy laughed.

"It wasn't a puppy and I fought back."

"Sure you did Chad."

"I did!"

Everyone just laughed again.

"What is this pick on Chad day?" Chad asked?"

"No that's tomorrow. Today is pick on number 8 day." Troy teased.

"That's not fair. When is pick on number 14 day?" Chad whined.

"Sunday." Gabriella answered.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "I thought you were supposed to me on my side." He said.

She shrugged and giggled. Troy was happy to see her having fun outside, at night, in front of a fire.

"Oh ok well do you know when tickle Gabriella day is?" Troy asked.

Gabriella got up about to run but Troy grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap and tickled her stomach making her giggle.

"It's right here right now."

"Sto-stop it." Gabriella giggled.

"Say the magic words."

"I lov-love you."

Troy stopped and kissed her. She kissed back. When they pulled back she whispered "Thanks for helping me heal."

"Anytime baby girl."

Gabriella had finally healed. She faced all her fears and moved on from all the horrible things in her past. Troy was so proud of her.

"I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella continued to laugh and fool around with the others the rest of the night. For the first time in a long time Gabriella started to feel like her old self. The girl from the video has returned.

**A/N next chapter Troy meets the most important people in Gabriella's life. **


	13. Maria and Greg Montez

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A year went by and Gabriella had fully healed. She became good friends with Taylor and Kelsi, she was able to sleep alone in the dark and not have nightmares, but most of all she was able to trust again. Troy was so proud of her. She had come a long way since he first met her at the hospital. One night he was sound asleep when someone started to shake him.

"Troy…"

Troy woke up and opened his eyes. Gabriella was standing over him. She looked upset. Troy sat up in bed.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Can I sleep with you…I can't sleep."

"Sure sweetie."

Gabriella climbed next to Troy and cuddled into his side. Troy stroked her hair.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

"I had a bad dream. It was about my mom and dad."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it."

"Would you like me to sing?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy only ever sung for Gabriella. Others knew he could sing he choice to only sing for Gabriella.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all…."

Just that verse alone calmed Gabriella down and soothed her into a deep sleep. Troy smiled and laid down back. The two laid cuddled together the rest of the night. The next morning Troy woke up to see Gabriella sitting up on the bed just staring at the wall. He started worry.

"Brie is everything ok?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…."

"Gabriella I know it's not nothing. Talk to me sweetie what's wrong?"

"It's their anniversary."

Troy knew who she was talking about.

"It would be 25 years today."

Troy didn't say anything he just let her vent.

"After my mom died my dad still celebrated. He'd go to her grave and just spend the day with her. Now that he is dead too…I don't know…I want to make this day special for them but I don't know how."

"Why don't you go visit them? Are they buried here?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So go spend some time with them. I'm sure that will make you feel better."

"I want you to come. I want you to meet them."

"Sure. How about this we shower and get ready. Then we pack up some food and have a little picnic with your mom and dad?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now go shower you stink." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled. "I think you are smelling yourself stinky."

Troy just smirked evilly at her. She squealed and jumped off the bed. "Bye" She rushed out of the room. Troy laughed. He got out of bed and got into the shower. Once he was ready he went into the kitchen and started making them some bagels and some juice. Gabriella came into the kitchen.

"I'm ready." She said softly.

"Let's go."

He and Gabriella headed out. Once they got into the car Troy said "I have no idea where I'm going."

Gabriella giggled. "Just drive I'll tell you where to go."

Troy listened and drove until they reached the cemetery. They both got out and Troy followed Gabriella over to her parents graves. She got down on her knees and sighed. Troy stood a few feet away giving her some alone time. Gabriella talked to her mom and dad for a few minutes before turning and waving for Troy to come over. He knelt down next to her.

"Troy this is my mom and dad Maria and Greg Montez."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard wonderful things about you. I want you both to know Gabriella is in good hands. I'll take good care of her."

"My parents aren't worried they trust you."

"I just wanted your father to know."

"He does know and he likes you."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Montez I hear today is a special day for you both so Gabriella and I are going to celebrate with you."

He grabbed the bagels and juice and started eat. Gabriella did the same. Gabriella laughed and talked with her parents as if they were right there next to her. Troy laughed along with them. He was glad to see Gabriella so happy again. He was worried she was going back into her shell. They spent at least four hours there. Finally Gabriella said "Troy and I are going to go now and leave you two alone. Have a great day. I love you guys." Her eyes filled tears. Troy rubbed her back.

"They love you too baby girl."

She nodded and stood up. Troy stood up and took her hand. They threw their trash away and headed home.

When they got home Gabriella didn't feel like doing anything so they just cuddled on the couch.

"You're amazing Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"You've been so great today. I know it can't be easy. I'm sorry I'm such a downer I just feel down."

"Gabriella I love you that means I'll do anything for you even if you just want to cuddle."

"I know and that is why you're amazing."

"I'm not amazing Gabriella I love you and I care about you that doesn't make me amazing."

"You got through to me when no one else could."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Troy. If it wasn't for you I'd still be at the hospital getting worse and worse."

"You would have gotten better."

"No I wouldn't. I didn't trust those doctors and I didn't want them helping me. You gained my trust and helped me heal. Why are you in such a hurry to doubt yourself today?"

"It's nothing to worry about Gabriella."

"Troy it's not nothing. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Troy sighed. "You aren't the only one who has an anniversary today. It was a few years ago today that I found out my mom had left. Every year I try and figure out why she left me and all I can think of is that I did something or that she didn't like me."

"Troy it's not your fault your mom left. It was her choice to leave."

"She never would have left if I wasn't born."

"Then where would that leave me? If you were never born who would have saved me?"

"I just always feel like this on this day."

"I know the feeling. I always feel down on this day too but I know I have my big strong super hero to make me smile again." Gabriella said poking his stomach.

Troy laughed and said "I know I will always have my beautiful smart girlfriend to make me smile."

He tickled Gabriella on the sides and she broke out into giggles. She started to tickle him. He laughed with her. Gabriella slid off his lap and onto the floor giggling. Troy continued to tickle her.

"Troy sto-stop it."

"Nope."

Gabriella reached her arms up and tickled him. That caused him to fall to the floor with her. They both rolled around on the floor tickling each other and laughing. They stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Gabriella wondered.

"I'm not sure." Troy said.

He went over to the door and looked through the peek hole. He gasped. He opened the door.

"Hello Troy." A soft women's voice said.

"Mom…" Troy gasped.

**A/N next chapter will be the last. So please everyone let me know what you want next. Please go vote. **


	14. Tender Love and Care

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. Thanks for all your support. **

He went over to the door and looked through the peek hole. He gasped. He opened the door.

"Hello Troy." A soft women's voice said.

"Mom…" Troy gasped.

"Can I come in?"

The shock wore off and Troy grew angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared that's why I left you that note."

"What about dad? Did you not care about him?"

"Troy I…I did what I had to do."

"What does that mean?"

"Can I just come in please?"

"Why?"

"So I can explain."

"Will you explain to dad?"

"Yes. I will explain to both of you."

"Come in."

Troy's mother walked inside. Troy sighed. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He needed strength to confront his mother. Then he heard Gabriella scream and he ran back into the living room. Gabriella was holding a small table plant over her head ready to strike. She was shaking from head to toe and tears were burning her eyes.

"Gabriella it's ok that's my mom just put the plant down." Troy said.

"N-no I-I ha-ha-have t-to de-defend my-myself."

"Brie she won't hurt you I promise."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy went over to her and took the plant and set it back down on the table. She was shaking.

"It's ok baby she won't hurt you. She just wants to talk."

"Sh-sh-she wi-wi-wi-will hur-hur-hur-hur-hur…. Troy!"

Gabriella burst into tears. Troy pulled her into him. "Gabriella it's ok. It's ok shhhh just calm down." He rubbed her back and kissed her head. No matter what he did Gabriella did not calm down. He took her into the kitchen and set her up on the counter and stood in between her legs.

"What is it sweetie why are you so scared of her?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"_You can tell me baby girl. Please?" _

"_I know her." _

"_What?" _

"_I've seen her before. She was one of my foster mothers." _

Troy froze his mother was once Gabriella's foster mother? How did that work?

"_What? How does that work?" _

"_I never knew she was your mom too. I would have told you if I did." _

"_I don't blame you sweetie. You had no way of knowing. Just try and relax I'm going to call my dad." _

Troy took out his cell and called his dad. As he waited for his dad to answer he looked at Gabriella. She had fear written all over her face. He stroked some hair behind her ears and then rubbed leg soothingly. When he heard a hello on the other end he responded.

"Dad you need to come home right away….Mom is back."

Troy waited for his dad to respond and then he hung up.

"_My dad is on his way back home. Do you want me to take you to your room? I won't make you face her if your aren't comfortable." _

Gabriella whimpered. _"I want to stay with you. Don't leave me." _

"_I'd never leave baby never." _

Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest.

"I got you. I'm never letting go. Everything will be ok."

Troy walked back into the living room and sat across from his mother.

"Dad is on his way home. I hope you have a good reason for leaving."

"I do."

"Good."

"I left because of Gabriella."

Gabriella whimpered and squirmed in Troy's arms. Troy growled. "Don't you dare blame Gabriella for this."

"I'm not blaming her. I left for her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"How old were you when I left?"

"Thirteen."

"Gabriella how old were you when I was your foster mother?"

"Don't talk to her. You have no right to speak to her. I know about her past mom I know what you did to her."

"I didn't do anything."

"You allowed men to rape her."

"What are you talking about? I never knew anything about her being raped."

Gabriella burst into tears. She was thirteen when Lucille fostered her. It was her fault Lucille left. All of Troy's pain was because of her. "I'm sorry Troy. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault baby girl. Don't listen to her." Troy looked at his mother. "Shut up." Troy growled.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"This is about Dad, you, and I leave Gabriella out of this."

"I left because of Gabriella so she has everything to do with this."

Just then the front door open. "Troy?" Jack called.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and ran to Jack in tears.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry I made Lucille leave."

Jack hugged Gabriella.

"Lucille leaving has nothing to do with you Gabriella just try and calm down."

Jack kept Gabriella close and walked into the living room.

"Lucille."

"Jack it's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same but I'm not going to lie. What do you want?"

"I want to come home."

"What?"

"I want to come back. I want to be Troy's mom again and your wife."

"Well that's not going to happen so if that is why you're here then leave."

"Let me explain. I left because of Gabriella."

"She's been saying that since she got here." Troy said.

"I'd love to hear this. Why do you think that?" Jack laughed.

"Do you guys remember my friend Kevin Maxwell?"

"Yes why?"

"Well he wanted to have a baby but his couldn't mate so his wife left him. So he thought of fostering but they wouldn't allow him to foster unless he was married. Since I was his friend he asked me to marry him. I know you wouldn't agree so I just left. I married him and we took Gabriella in. After that I was going to divorce him but if I did he'd lose Gabriella. If I had known he was raping her I would have stopped it."

"You are a liar." Troy said.

"I'm telling the truth Troy. I had no idea. If I did I would have stopped it. "

"You allowed him to rape Gabriella!"

"I told you I didn't know!"

"STOP IT!" Gabriella screamed.

She ran back into Troy's arms.

"Troy take Gabriella upstairs." Jack said.

Troy carried Gabriella into the bedroom.

"So what happen?"

"One day he told me that she was too shut down and withdrawn and we couldn't help her so we took her back. I swear to you Jack if I had known she was being raped I would have stopped it. By that time though we had already fallen in love so I couldn't leave him."

"So what changed?"

"He hit me."

Jack sighed. He was furious with Lucille for what she did but he still cared for her and hated that she was hurting.

"Look I will never forget what you did. I will never forget the pain I went through when you left. I will forgive you. I will not take you back, not now not ever. You and I will always be friends because we have a son together but that is all we will ever be. Now Troy is 18 so he will make up his own mind on how he feels about you and if he wants you back in his life or not. If he does not forgive you I will not force him to. He is old enough to make up his own mind. Now Gabriella is also a part of this family so she also has to agree in letting you stay in that clear? One no and you will have to find someplace else."

"I got it. Thank you Jack."

"Don't thank me yet. Stay here I'll go get Troy."

Jack went to Troy's room. Troy was sitting up against the head board. Gabriella laying with her head in Troy's lap sleeping.

"I just got her to sleep. She has had a hard enough day I am not making her talk to mom."

"I'm not either. Look you have a choice. You leave me with Gabriella and go talk to your mom or you can say no and I'll send her out."

"Would you really do that?"

"You are 18 you can make your own choice."

"I want to talk to her but if I move Gabriella will wake up and get upset again."

"Look Troy I think you mom may be telling the truth. Your mother may have left but she would never just stand there and let someone get raped."

"Then why is Gabriella so scared of her?"

"I don't know. Look I will not force you to forgive her but at least go talk to her. I'll stay here with Gabriella."

"Ok."

Troy slowly got out of bed. Gabriella whimpered "Troy."

"Shhh go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"No…"

Gabriella woke up and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't go."

"I'll be right baby girl. Dad is going to stay in here with you."

Gabriella nodded. She didn't want him to leave but she knew he needed to talk to his mother. Jack sat on the bed and Gabriella cuddled into him and went back to sleep. Troy went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Look I understand if you never want to see me again but I just want you to know that I will swear to you…I will swear on my own life that I had no idea that Kevin was raping Gabriella. If I had known I would have stopped it. If you don't believe anything I say please believe this. I would never just stand by and let someone get hurt like that. I thought Kevin really cared for Gabriella."

Troy could tell his mother was being honest. Ok so she didn't watch as Gabriella got raped but she still left him.

"I believe you. Thank you for being honest. You still left me though. You left me with nothing but a note. You didn't even have the courage to say it to my face."

"You are right. I did leave and I should have told you. I will always regret what I did. I would like a chance to make it up to you."

Troy sighed. He loved his mother, despite what she did he loved her and he wanted a relationship with her. He wanted his mother back in his life.

"Ok. I'll give you another chance. I will not trust you right away and I might not open up to you right away but I will give you a chance."

"Thank you Troy that is all I ask. Now I know I may be pushing it but do you think I can talk to Gabriella. I want her to know how sorry I am."

"She will be the judge of that. I will not force her. I'll be back."

Troy went back into his bedroom where Gabriella was still sleeping.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping peacefully. How'd it go?"

"I am giving her a chance."

"Good. Did she leave?"

"No, she wants to talk to Gabriella."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"I'm leaving it up to Gabriella."

Jack nodded and got up. Gabriella whimpered again. "No go."

"Hey I'm here baby girl." Troy said.

Gabriella woke up. "Troy."

"Look sweetie I need to talk to you about something important. I just confronted my mom and I feel a lot better. I think you should go talk to her. Maybe it will help you too."

"I'll only do it if you and dad stay."

It took Jack a second to realize she just called him dad. Troy smiled.

"I want my dad there."

Jack hugged her and bit back tears. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too…dad."

The three of them went back downstairs.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Gabriella. Now I understand why you would hate me. I even hate me at the moment. I just want you to know that I would never just sit by and watch as someone get raped. I swear to you I never knew Kevin was raping you and if I had I would have stopped it. I will do whatever it takes to make you believe me."

"You swear on your own life?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yes."

"Ok. I believe you. It may take some time for me to trust you again though but I will give you a chance."

"That's all I ask Gabriella thank you."

""I'm doing it for Troy. If you ever hurt him again I will never speak to you again."

"I understand. Thank you guys. I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I'm even getting some counseling just to help me deal with everything I've done."

"Don't go to Dr. Anderson." Gabriella said.

"I won't. Speaking of Dr. Anderson what happen? Last time I checked Gabriella refused to speak or trust anyone. Did Dr. Anderson really help you?"

"No he made Gabriella worse. Dad and I helped her. We took her away from him and took her into our home and helped her heal."

"How what did you do differently."

"Troy just gave her what she really needed."

"Which was what?" Lucille asked.

"TLC Tender Love and Care."

**A/N ok that is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me and this story to their favorites and thanks to everyone who added me and this story to their alerts. It really means a lot. Now the vote is in. The next story I will be doing is My Hero. It should be out sometime tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who voted. For those of you who wanted My Boyfriend's Father don't worry I will write that one after My Hero. **


End file.
